Cómo se conocieron (Sakamaki)
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: Serie de One-Shots VampiroxOC de cada uno de los Sakamaki. Ésta es la primera parte de una historia que tendrá cuatro fics. Dedicará un capítulo a cada hermano y se continuará el hilo de las historias en las siguientes partes. Los Rate cambian según el personaje. Mejor explicación al principio y final del primer capítulo. 1: Shu; 2:Subaru; 3:Reiji
1. Shu

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **¡Soy nueva por el fandom de Diabolik Lovers, señores y señoras! Así que por favor no me peguen(?) y acéptenme como una fan loca más xD**

 **Bueno, antes de que se me olvide, ¡bienvenidos a mi primer fic de estos vampiros tan sexys: _Cómo se conocieron , _y muchas gracias por hacer click y estar leyendo esto! *Suenan cohetes, matasuegras y demás cosas festivas de fondo***

 **Como ya os imaginaréis, este fic va a tratar lo que se menciona en el título: cómo se conocieron los personajes. ¿Que cómo se me ocurrió la idea? ¡Muy fácil! Me paso aquí día y noche desde que vi el Anime (bueno, aquí y en otras páginas, ya saben, como Laito, no puede ser fiel porque las necesita a todas(?)), y un día vi una una serie de drabbles sobre este mismo tema, pero me quedé un poco... ¿chafada? porque no era como me lo esperaba. Entonces se me ocurrió la gran idea. ¿Y si hacía yo uno con mi punto de vista, de la forma que yo quería que fuera? ¿Y si en vez de hacerlo un drabble lo hacía un One-shot (bueno, uno de cada personaje)? Me pareció una buena idea, aunque sólo fuera para sacar las ideas de mi cabeza y estar orgullosa de mi trabajo. Pero ahí no paró la cosa. Podría hacer más partes, como la historia completa en un mini fic, pero en diferentes fics. Me explico, que sé que así no llego a nada xD: Con esto quiero decir, que seguramente, y si a vosotros os gusta la idea, podría escribir 3 fics más como continuación de este (3 de momento, al menos que me lluevan ideas otra vez y decida hace xD): La primera sería éste:** ** _Cómo se conocieron_** **; la segunda, _Cómo descubrió que era un vampiro_ ; la tercera, _Cómo se enamoraron_ ; y para finalizar, _Cómo acabaron_. Además, planeó duplicarlos, es decir, hacer estos cuatro fics para los Sakamaki y otros cuatro con el mismo nombre para los Mukami. En otras palabras, tengo trabajo asegurado para un año xD **

**De momento comienzo con los Sakamaki, más concretamente, con Shu. Ese bello durmiente me tiene enamorada xD**

 **¡Ah! Una cosa más: Las historias serán VampiroxOC, es decir, personaje original, sin que en ellas aparezca Yui (lo siento, no la trago y no me cae bien, es más, me parece cortita la pobre xD). Con esto quiero decir que, si no te gustan este tipo de fics, no lo leas aunque, si decides darle una oportunidad, habrá galletas con la forma de tu vampiro favorito para ti(?) Ok no, es tu decisión, y no quiero coaccionar a nadie (pero estos machos tan sexys estarían demasiado felices contigo y te amarían por el resto de sus días si lo lees, y recuerda, son inmortales x'))**

 **Bueno, creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir, así que, sin más dilación, y tras unas pautas aclaratorias, les dejo el primer capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 4212

 **Rate:** T

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/omatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1:** Shu_

El viento soplaba con fuerza. Las pocas hojas que quedaban en los maltratados árboles del lugar eran zarandeadas sin piedad, mostrando su valía y aferrándose a sus únicos salvadores ante un elemento difícil de vencer. Pequeñas gotas de agua se precipitaban de un cielo oscuro y encapotado, aumentando su número conforme los tediosos minutos pasaban. En la lejanía, potentes destellos de luz iluminaban el tenebroso paisaje, tratando de hacer notar su efímera belleza unos segundos antes de que sus fuertes estruendos desengañaran y devolvieran a la realidad hasta al más iluso soñador. La ahora húmeda carretera que podía apreciarse a unos pocos metros era tenue y ocasionalmente alumbrada por las escasas farolas que a ambos lados de ella se encontraban, siendo algunas víctimas del furioso temporal. La plácida y tranquila noche que se había podido disfrutar solo unos momentos antes había sido transformada en algo tétrico, aterrador. Hermoso.

\- Señorita Shimizu.

La calle estaba desierta. Ni una mísera alma había salido a contemplar aquel inusual paisaje. No había ningún hombre bailando bajo la lluvia, ninguna mujer riendo mientras giraba sin parar, ningún niño chapoteando en los charcos que se iban formando. Nadie.

\- Señorita Shimizu.

La imagen comenzaba a difuminarse poco a poco como resultado de la lluvia que incrementaba su fuerza por momentos. Ya casi no podía ver nada, pero sus gélidos ojos seguían fijos en el lugar a través de la ventana. Su nívea piel notaba el frío que el objeto desprendía, provocando que se erizara por completo. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos: entre las oscuras nubes que poblaban aquel cielo sobre su cabeza, nadando entre ellas como si de negra espuma se tratara; haciéndola ver miles de ángeles que lloraban por la alegría desaparecida de aquellos días lluviosos; observando-

\- ¡Señorita Yume Shimizu!

El sonido de su nombre pronunciado en aquel tono tan elevado la hicieron volver a la realidad acompañada de un pequeño bote provocado por el susto. Sus ojos de hielo abandonaron la ventana a su imaginación y miraron a la emisora de aquella voz con una expresión de sorpresa. Sus compañeros se habían girado para observarla, pues ella ocupaba el asiento de la esquina de la derecha de la última fila. Al percatarse del enfado que traslucía el anciano rostro de su profesora, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios, junto con una mirada que podría superar a la de aquel precioso gatito de la película de Shrek.

 _Técnica 1 para evitar regañinas de los maestros activada._

\- ¿Si, profesora? - preguntó inocentemente.

Las pobladas cejas de la susodicha se fruncieron aun más, haciendo temer lo peor a la estudiante.

\- ¡Llevo llamándola 10 minutos! ¿Puede explicarme por qué no me ha contestado? ¿Acaso tenía la cabeza en las nubes?

 _Strike 1. Técnica 2, seguirle la corriente y disculparse, activada._

\- Le pido disculpas, profesora. Aunque sí, estaba en las nubes, pensando en el por qué de la lluvia, viendo cómo se formaban lo rayos, escuchando la música de las gotas de agua y- -respondió la chica, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo hasta que la otra interlocutora rompió el hechizo.

\- ¡No me interesa en absoluto, señorita! ¿A qué se supone que viene a clase? ¿A fantasear o a aprender? ¿Acaso le parece aburrida la lección de hoy?

 _Strike 2. ¡Alerta! ¡Preguntas engañosas realizadas! Activando técnica 3 de autodefensa._

Rápidamente leyó el tema de la clase escrito en la pizarra y se apresuró a responder.

\- ¿No? - dijo con un tono de pregunta que no había planeado. La arrugada boca de su profesora se abrió lentamente - ¡Quiero decir, los haikus son interesantes! ¡Muchísimo! Todos deberíamos poner uno en nuestra ... ¿vida? - siguió sin pensar, moviendo muy rápido las manos antes de darse cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, apareciendo una gotita al estilo anime en su frente.

 _Fallo en la ejecución de técnica 3. Respuesta estúpida emitida._

1, 2, 3...

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - Las potentes risas de sus compañeros quebraron el tenso silencio que se había formado segundos antes. Un notable sonrojo se dibujó en sus mejillas al tiempo que miraba con miedo a su profesora, quien le regaló una sonrisa llena de malicia.

 _Strike 3._

 _-_ Señorita Shimizu... - dijo con voz extremadamente tranquila la maestra.

 _Eliminada._

\- ¡A LA SALA DE CASTIGADOS! ¡YA! -gritó esporádicamente.

Más risas.

\- Pero profesora, - comenzó nerviosa y con una pizca de esperanza en la voz, esperando que la anciana se apiadara de ella - hay un pequeño problema. No sé dónde está la sala de castigados, ya que, como usted sabe, llevo aquí menos de dos semanas y-

\- No se preocupe por ello, señorita. -respondió la mencionada - Estoy segura de que su imaginación la llevará a ella.

Otro estallido de risas al tiempo que un tic aparecía en uno de los plateados ojos de la joven. Con una rapidez que ni ella misma conocía y su normalmente blanca cara cubierta por la vergüenza, recogió sus cosas y se lanzó al alargado pasillo fuera de aquella ruidosa clase. Se recargó en la pared cercana y trató de tranquilizarse, respirando pausadamente.

 _Día 12. Expulsada de clase por primera vez desde mi llegada. Me espera un futuro prometedor._

Continuó con el ejercicio durante unos minutos, tratando de disimular su sonrojo y calmar su desbocado corazón. Realmente había comenzado con el pie izquierdo en aquel instituto y, sobre todo, con aquella profesora. Menuda amargada de la vida se había encontrado. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió con decisión sus ojos rodeados de múltiples, voluminosas y azabaches pestañas. Una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al tiempo que su mente la animaba a comenzar la búsqueda de la oh-tan-ansiada sala.

 _¡A la aventura pues, Yume!_

* * *

La aventura le estaba resultando más larga de lo que había esperado. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. Podía haber estado fácilmente treinta minutos vagando como un alma en pena por los pulcros pasillos de aquel instituto que empezaba a asemejársele a un laberinto sin salida. Había tomado más de veinte derechas y veinticinco izquierdas, así como dado la vuelta tres veces e, incluso, girado sobre sí misma otras tantas. Estaba aburrida de tanto caminar sin rumbo. Un cansado suspiro abandonó sus labios. Sabía que el timbre no tardaría en sonar, tendría que volver a su clase sin haber cumplido la orden de la amargada y, seguramente, sufriría un castigo mucho peor. Se imaginó limpiando las salas con un trajecito sacado de la mejor tienda erótica y, como si de una serie se tratara, sacudió la cabeza y el bocadillo con aquel futuro cercano se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. Sus pasos cesaron. Su mirada fue oscilando a través de las viejas puertas a cada lado del pasillo. Su dedo índice buscó un mechón de su azabache y rizado cabello, tirando de los marcados muelles y soltándolos, de forma que éstos volvían a su posición inicial. Mordió levemente su labio. Ganaba más arriesgándose que quedándose allí, lo sabía. Armándose de valor, escogió la puerta al fondo al fondo del pasillo y, cerrando los ojos, la abrió.

Apretó fuertemente sus párpados al no escuchar ningún sonido en la sala. ¿Se habría equivocado? ¿La estarían mirando? Con cuidado y queriendo ver dónde se encontraba a través de la fina línea de visión que poseería en aquel momento, entreabrió un ojo. Pero lo que vio la dejó asombrada. Un suave jadeo salió de su garganta al contemplar su alrededor. Ante ella se encontraba un gigante, no, enorme espacio. El suelo era de tarima oscura, como aquel que se podía apreciar en las más caras mansiones japonesas, y las extensas paredes estaban adornadas con preciosos murales de músicos, instrumentos y notas musicales. Al fondo había un ancho escenario de color negro con un piano de cola marfil en su centro. En frente de él, numerosas sillas color crema se encontraban ordenadas por filas. A los lados de la sala los instrumentos de colocaban por orden: de viento, de cuerda... todos perfectamente cuidados y con sus correspondientes partituras cerca. Y mientras su mirada vagaba por la sala, se encontró con uno en especial que hizo que saltara de emoción y abriera sus ojos todavía más: un violín. Y es que desde que era apenas una niña pequeña había querido aprender a tocar aquel instrumento de viento que le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que puso sus ojos en él. La música siempre había sido su vida, amaba la clásica, algo que había heredado de su madre, junto con el color de sus orbes. Recordaba que ésta le regaló su primer violín, cómo le enseñó a producir hermosas melodías, la forma en que cantaba mientras ella lo hacía. Incluso había cumplido su sueño de unirse a la banda de su ciudad natal y dar recitales. Porque, al contrario del resto de los instrumentos, el violín le parecía mágico.

No supo en qué momento sus pies comenzaron a moverse, cuándo empezó a correr hacia aquel preciado instrumento. Aunque tampoco predijo que acabaría abrazando el suelo de aquella forma. Es cierto que le encantaba la música y que aquella camisa blanca, junto con ese suéter marrón y la chaqueta negra que dejaban ver parte de su marcado pecho le favorecían mucho, pero tampoco creía que le expresaría su amor así. Es decir, no estaba loca, ¿no?

 _Espera, ¿blanco, marrón y negro? Creí que el suelo era de tarim... oh dios, no._

Con la incredulidad reflejada en el rostro, Yume separó su cara de aquel esculpido torso con ayuda de sus manos y dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro del extraño. Separó sus labios para disculparse, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. Aquel hombre se las había robado antes de si quiera mirarla.

Bajo su femenino cuerpo, uno mucho más robusto descansaba sobre el suelo. Su pálida piel parecía brillar por la tenue luz de la preciosa lámpara de araña del techo del lugar. Sus rebeldes mechones rubios estaban desparramados por su cara, haciéndolo incluso más atractivo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, adornados con pestañas de oro. (¿Acaso estaba dormido?) Se preguntaba de qué color serían: chocolate fundido, esmeraldas brillantes, azules cielo, zafiros... Más abajo, una fina nariz sobresalía en su rostro. Su marcada mandíbula le daba una apariencia más masculina. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos finos y rosados labios. Tan bien hechos, tan tentadores que en lo único que podía pensar era en probarlos, descubrir si eran tan suaves como parecían, si sabían a fresas como su color indicaba. Ese hombre la había hipnotizado. No podía apartar sus orbes de él, de esa boca invitadora. Quizás, mientras estuviera dormido, podría robarle un beso y después salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Sí, eso haría. Le besaría, cogería un taxi al aeropuerto, tomaría un avión a España, se cambiaría el nombre por Antonia Martín y comenzaría una nueva vida sin que nadie la conociera en el país. Dirigió la mirada a su cuerpo, musculoso y fuerte. Bueno, también podía hacerlo hombre una y mil veces y repetir el proceso anterior. Mirándolo bien, aquello no sonaba tan mal. Al fin y al cabo, soñar es gratis, ¿no?

 _Y yo soy una soñadora -_ pensó con una sonrisa observando su bien esculpido pecho.

\- Vaya, sé que soy atractivo, pero no esperaba que quisieras ir tan rápido, tirándote encima de mí de esa forma. Mph, qué mujer más obscena.

Menuda imaginación la suya, ¡hasta le había puesto voz! Y era tan varonil y seductora... aunque la había llamado obscena, pero al ser una situación tan especial y única como aquella, se lo permitiría. Ya podía escribir un libro con aquel guapo hombre como protagonista, un rubio de ojos azules eléctrico que tuviera esa mirada tan profunda y penetrante, y una sonrisa ladeada como la que aquel extraño le mostraba en ese preciso instante. Estaba segura de que sería un bombazo para el público femenino. Sólo le faltaba su nombre _._

 _¡Yuichiro! No, tiene que ser algo más internacional... mmmm... ¡Steve! Nah, no tiene cara de Steve... quizás algo más masculino..._

\- Y devorándome con la mirada así, sin vergüen-

\- ¡Manolo! - dijo emocionada.

\- za...

Vale, no era muy buena con los nombres, pero ya tenía uno muy macho. Siguiente paso: ¿de dónde sería príncipe? Se lo preguntaría directamente, al menos así su personaje principal estaría a gusto con el país que gobernaría. Iba a aprovechar que podía hablar con personas imaginarias lo máximo posible.

\- ¿De dónde te gustaría ser príncipe, Manolo? - creyó interrogar en su mente.

\- ...

\- Porque creo que por tu color de pelo te pegaría mucho ser de algún país nórdico. ¡Ah! También podrías serlo de uno imaginario, veamos... ¡Solagnaria! No suena nada mal, ¿a que no? Además, te buscaría una princesa que tuviera un hermoso caballo blanco. Después, un mago la secuestraría y tú-

Unas frías manos en su delgada cintura la sacaron de su ensoñación. Molesta por la interrupción, miró con enfado al responsable de semejante catástrofe. Y se quedó petrificada al ver aquellas ojos fijos en los suyos. Petrificada y atrapada. Nunca había visto unos tan bonitos como esos. Sin poderlo evitar, se sumergió en el océano que escondían. Uno tan sereno, tan tranquilo, que casi le apetecía perderse en él para siempre. Suspiró sin poderlo evitar, provocando que otra sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del joven.

\- Ese suspiro... Mph, ¿acaso estás tratando de excitarme? - pronunció lentamente el rubio.

Y, del mismo modo en que aquel hombre la había encantado, la desencantó. Su cuerpo botó, por segunda vez en aquel desastroso día, al caer en la cuenta de su engaño, rozando la masculinidad del hombre bajo su cuerpo, pues en algún momento había quedado sentada sobre él.

-Mmm... -gimió el chico.

Otro tic en su ojo. Miró con terror el rostro masculino, viendo su expresión de placer y, finalmente, llegó a sus grandes manos, que todavía mantenía en su cintura. Eso no era producto de su imaginación. Acercaba su femenino cuerpo al suyo propio de aquella manera tan... íntima.

 _Dios, si de verdad existes, dime por favor que no está despierto._

\- Sí que eres una mujer obscena.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grito resonó por todo el aula, dejando a un rubio medio sordo con molestia reflejada en su rostro, sentado en el suelo mientras acariciaba su oreja cuidadosamente, dándole consuelo ante una mujer tan ruidosa, y a una morena que había quedado recostada en el mismo tras un escape suicida con éxito.

\- Qué molestia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! - elevó la voz la azabache, respirando agitadamente y muerta de vergüenza por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Ya, deja el escándalo...

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME?!

\- ...

\- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERLO?!

\- ...

\- ¡¿ACASO NUNCA TE HAN ENSEÑADO MODALES?!

 _Mph, suena como algo que diría Reiji..._ \- pensó aburrido el pálido chico mientras volvía a recostarse en el suelo, subiendo el volumen de su MP3 con el objetivo de no escucharla chillar como una loca - _Al menos no en esta situación..._ \- sus labios se curvaron con autosuficiencia al reproducir lo último en su cabeza mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos.

\- ¡¿Y AHORA POR QUÉ ESTÁS SONRIENDO?! ¡¿TE HACE GRACIA?!

\- ...

\- ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME!

\- ...

\- ¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ HACIENDO ESAS... COSAS A LAS MUJERES QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER Y DE LAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES EL NOMBRE?!

\- ...

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO APROVECHADO!

\- Ya...

\- ¡Y ENCIMA DICE QUE LA OBSCENA AQUÍ SOY YO! ¡JÁ!

\- Para...

\- ¡PUES PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, SEÑORITO OH-SOY-SEXY-Y-LO-SÉ, EL ÚNICO PERVERTIDO QUE HAY EN ESTA SALA ERES TÚ!

 _Se acabó._

Y ahí terminó aquel intento de diálogo, justo cuando aquel guapo joven se abalanzó con una rapidez inhumana sobre la gritona muchacha, tapándole la boca con sumo cuidado con una de sus suaves manos e inmovilizando con la otra las de la mujer al tiempo que un ruido sordo provocado por el impacto del femenino cuerpo contra el suelo acompañaba el inesperado movimiento. Otro silencio se hizo caer entre ellos dos. Uno que daba comienzo a una batalla muy acusada: agua contra hielo, robusto árbol contra delicada flor, Sol contra Luna. El ganador no había sido decidido, y cualquiera de los dos lucharía por serlo. Una de las piernas del rubio se había hecho paso entre las de la chica, induciendo un contacto aún más cercano. Las mejillas de ella seguían coloreadas, y ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, buscando el aliento que el otro le había robado. Con sutileza, y todavía clavando sus océanos en aquellos icebergs, el hombre retiró la mano de los rosados labios, mirándolos con detenimiento y deseo antes de colocar su cabeza en el cuello de la joven y espirar levemente, cerrando sus orbes y relajando su cuerpo.

\- Qué ruidosa...

Y así, los segundos pasaron, uno tras otro, mientras el asombro de la joven no desaparecía de sus facciones. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué no podía reaccionar? ¿Qué había hecho aquel hombre para tenerla así, bajo su cuerpo, indefensa y paralizada? Su cerebro no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el peso del chico sobre ella, lo bien que se sentía estar en aquella posición, con sus suaves mechones y su pausada respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Casi tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos, como él, y dejarse llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños ahí, en el aula de música. Al fin y al cabo, eso significaba su nombre, era ahí a donde pertenecía. Quizás pudiera saltarse un par de clases y después- Espera...

¿Sueños?

¿Saltarse clases?

¡Estaba en el instituto!

 _¡No, no, no...! ¡Debo buscar el aula de castigados!_

Observó al chico sobre ella. ¿Estaba dormido? Se le veía tan pacífico, tan sereno. Tan bello.

Abrió los ojos cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. ¿Cómo podía ver así a un chico que la había llamado obscena y se había quedado tan pancho? ¡Ella no era así, y ese hombre no la iba a cambiar, por muy guapo que fuera!

Trató de buscar un comentario que le dejara fuera de lugar como pago por aquel insulto hacia su persona. Aunque estuviera dormido, lo contabilizaría como un punto a su favor. Una pequeña bombillita se encendió en su cabeza, encontrando la frase perfecta y llenando de ironía su voz.

\- Dice esos comentarios, me sujeta la cintura con fuerza cuando estoy sobre él, gime por ello, se tira encima de mí, me acerca a su cuerpo de esa manera tan insinuante y decide echarse una siestecita en esta posición. Sí, quizás sea yo la obscena. Debe de ser que en mi mundo las cosas funcionan de otra forma.

 _Yume 1, Pervertido 0_

\- Claro que lo eres. No fui yo el que se abalanzó encima de ti cuando te vio, tampoco el que te devoró con la mirada de esa forma tan lujuriosa. No imaginé que fueras la princesa de algún lugar, no te puse ningún nombre y no boté sobre ti para excitarte: pues sin haberme siquiera percatado de tu presencia, tú ya estabas demasiado caliente. Admite que te gustó que gimiera, que te encanta esta posición y que desearías que te hiciera mía aquí y ahora. Aunque, personalmente, prefiero que estés arriba y hagas tú todo el trabajo. Sé que lo disfrutarías como la mujer obscena que eres.

 _Yume 1, Pervertido 8 tumbado_ _ **-**_ le recordó su mente.

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Dios, qué vergüenza! ¡La había escuchado hablar de aquellas niñerías de verdad! Eso iba a quedar grabado en su cabeza el resto de su vid- Un momento... ¿que ha dicho que yo qué?

 _¡¿Pero qué se cree este animal?!_

\- ¡Que no soy una mujer obscena! ¡Yo no voy soltando esos comentarios por ahí!

\- Sí lo eres.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Que sí.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Que sí.

\- ¡Que no!

\- Que no.

\- ¡QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SÍ QUE SOY UNA MUJER OBSCENA, PEDAZO DE SALIDO OXIGENADO!

...

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en los masculinos labios.

\- Mph. No era tan difícil reconocerlo, ¿no?

 _Ya está. Se acabó. No voy a permitir ni una más. No he venido aquí para que juegue conmigo de esta forma. Me marcho._

Con un enfado creciente y la mayor fuerza, tanto física como de voluntad, que pudo sacar, la azabache empujó al rubio sobre ella, quitándoselo de encima con una facilidad que no había esperado. Se levantó con lentitud, se sacudió su ahora arrugado uniforme y caminó hacia la puerta de la clase, dispuesta a terminar con aquella situación que la había avergonzado tanto.

\- ¿Te vas tan rápido, sin ni siquiera decirme tu nombre? - llegó a sus oídos la voz del chico, quien había quedado sentado en el suelo tras el empujón.

\- No es como si te interesara. - respondió la joven de forma fría, girándose hacia él y volviendo a entrelazar sus miradas.

\- Te equivocas, sí me interesa - la morena abrió un poco sus ojos, sorprendida y con una pizca de esperanza de que aquel chico no fuera sólo un pervertido - ya que, si lo conozco, podré hacerte todas esas "cosas" de antes con derecho, ¿no es así? Tú misma lo dijiste hace un rato, mujer obscena.

 _¡¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ HACIENDO ESAS... COSAS A LAS MUJERES QUE ACABAS DE CONOCER Y DE LAS QUE NI SIQUIERA SABES EL NOMBRE?!_

Bofetada de vuelta a la realidad. Sus esperanzas hechas añicos.

\- ¡SALIDO! - gritó a pleno pulmón, dirigiéndose a la salida con la furia recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ya estaba en la puerta. Tomó la manilla y la giró para salir de allí lo antes posible.

\- Sakamaki Shu - resonó aquella inconfundible voz en sus oídos.

La chica volvió a mirarlo, sintiendo como la furia se desvanecía. Sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto una última vez antes de que encarara la puerta y la abriera, apareciendo una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Shimizu Yume.

El ruido del objeto marcó el final de la conversación.

\- Mph. - emitió el rubio, volviendo a acostarse en el frío suelo de tarima - _Yume, ¿eh?_

* * *

Fuera de la clase, una mujer trataba de regularizar su respiración, como ese mismo día cuando aquella anciana la había echado de clase. Ese hecho ya le parecía muy lejano, quizás, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, por aquel chico. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había salido de aquella preciosa sala. Cuántos minutos llevaba en ese lugar. Cuántos segundos hacía que no veía esos hermosos ojos azules. Suspiró, mostrando una mezcla de sentimientos difícil de concretar: tristeza, alivio, duda... pero sobre todo, confusión. Confusión porque no entendía nada. Porque no podía detener el acelerado latir de su corazón. Porque su mente no dejaba de reproducir una y otra vez la imagen durmiente del rubio, tan sereno y a la vez tan atractivo. De sus fuertes manos en su cintura, de su seductora voz, que hacía que su piel se erizara... Rememoró esos labios tan provocadores, y su cabeza comenzó a imaginar situaciones en las que podía probarlos, besándolo tanto suave como pasionalmente. Ella contra la puerta de aquella clase, atrapada por el cuerpo del joven mientras enredaba las piernas en su cadera. Ambos recostados en una verde hierba mientras él la besaba levemente. Ella sobre él, en una cama con sábanas negras y pétalos de rosa, cubiertos solo con las primeras, y las masculinas manos de nuevo en su cintura mientras...

\- ¡Ahhh! - sonó su voz con frustración. ¿Cómo podía pensar en hacer eso con un pervertido al que acababa de conocer? ¡Que alguien se lo explicara, por favor! Es cierto que era guapo, mucho, de hecho. Pero de eso a dejar volar su imaginación de aquel modo había un gran paso. Ella no era así, ¿verdad? Es decir, no como él, no como...

\- Shu...

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de una nueva clase sonó fuertemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y la sangre se le enfrió al caer en la cuenta de lo que había estado buscando hasta que el mencionado cambió sus planes.

\- ¡La sala de castigados! - gritó.

Tenía que darse prisa y llegar cuanto antes, evitando que la profesora la viera por los pasillos. Debía estar allí cuando esa mujer pasara a comprobarlo porque, sino, estaba perdida por el resto del año en aquel centro de estudios. Comenzó a correr, no sabiendo qué dirección tomar, esquivando estudiantes con una maestría típica de los mejores ninjas.

 _¡Rápido, rápido! -_ intentaba animarse a sí misma.

Y de repente, el milagro ocurrió. Allí, frente a ella, vio el cartel que la salvaría de su fatal destino. Aliviada, abrió la puerta de la clase. Parece que la suerte comenzaba a sonreírle.

\- Señorita Shimizu... - escuchó. Provenía del interior del aula.

Vale, se retractaba. La suerte no estaba con ella. Y sabía a quién debía agradecerle.

\- ¡A DIRECCIÓN!

 _¡Ésta me la pagas, maldito pervertido!_

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! xD**

 **Espero que, si has llegado hasta aquí, hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Debo aclarar el por qué de mi elección de esta chica (al menos, para que se entienda un poco mejor).**

 **En primer lugar, su nombre (Yume) significa _sueño_. Ahí creo que no tengo que explicar nada, todos sabemos cómo es este rubio xD Su apellido (Shimizu) quiere decir _manantial de agua_. Y hay tres razones por las que lo escogí: uno, me recuerda a la tranquilidad (aunque ella no es como si fuera muy tranquila xD) pero, es una soñadora. Y los soñadores como ella, que hacen del paisaje una historia, cuando están en sus pensamientos, que es la mayor parte del tiempo, se ven tranquilos, apacibles... y lo sé porque yo soy así xD Y así salieron los 4000 y pico caracteres de los que yo calculaba escribir como máximo 1500 xD La segunda razón es porque me gusta el sarcasmo entre su carácter y su apellido xD Y la tercera es, simplemente, porque no encontré ninguno más adecuado xD ¿Para qué los voy a engañar? xD**

 **En segundo lugar, su físico y su personalidad. Quería que ambos se complementara bien y cuadraran con Shu, diferenciándose al mismo tiempo. Por eso, ella tiene el pelo largo, negro y rizado, todo lo contrario a él, en un intento de imitar y oponer la personalidad activa, nerviosa y llena de vida femenina contra la calmada, silenciosa y carente de energía masculina. Asímismo, ambos tienen los ojos claros, pero no del mismo color, ya que se parecen en algunos rasgos de la personalidad, pero no son idénticos. A ambos les encanta el tranquilo tiempo que pasan con sí mismos, pero de diferentes formas (ella imaginando historias y el escuchando música). Sin embargo, coinciden en el aspecto del sueño: son soñadores, ella en sentido creativo y él en el literal.**

 **En tercer lugar, la música y los instrumentos. La verdad es que desde que era pequeña he amado el violín aunque, desgraciadamente, nunca he sabido tocarlo. Es una de las razones principales por las que lo elegí, además de que Shu también lo toca. Ya que no me conocen, les diré que este personaje es medio-yo xD En mi caso, sólo sé tocar un poco la batería, pero no me imaginaba a la chica aporreándola mientras Shu aplaude: más bien, estaría retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo xD**

 **Por último en explicaciones, la hice así porque creo que a Shu le hace falta una chica que lo haga sacar sus energías de nuevo, muy activa, pero con ese punto de tranquilidad que a él le gusta.**

 **¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! Si quieres elegir el personaje del que tratará el próximo capítulo, déjame un review. No tiene que ser muy largo, si no quieres comentar más, con el nombre me basta. En el caso de que haya más de un review y estén en empate los personajes elegidos, el siguiente capítulo será del mencionado en el primer comentario. En caso de que un personaje (ej, Subaru) tenga más votos sobre otro/s (pongamos a Laito y Ayato), independientemente de cuándo se hayan publicado, éste ganará su participación en el siguiente capítulo. Aun así, se tendrán en cuenta los comentarios anteriores y contarán como voto en los capítulos siguientes (es decir, si en un capítulo me llegan tres comentarios con votos a favor de Reiji, Kanato y Ayato, habiendo sido este último ya votado anteriormente, tendrá preferencia). Y en caso de empate, elije aquí la escritora según su imaginación xD**

 **Así que ya saben, ¡a votar!**

Subaru

Laito

Kanato

Reiji

Ayato

 **Y antes de irme, quiero agradecer a una amiga mía por enseñarme este maravilloso Anime y animarme a escribir, así como ayudarme con nombres y demás. La podéís encontrar en Youtube bajo el nombre de LoriKusadashi y aconsejo escuchar sus covers, sobre todo la de Miss Sadistic Night (cómo amo esa canción xD)**

 **Después de todo esto, me despido hasta dentro de no sé cuanto tiempo, ya que me voy de vacaciones a un pueblo en el que casi no tengo conexión a Internet, al menos no todo el día, así que trataré de ver sus mensajes y escribir según sus deseos mientras pueda, por lo que no sé si regresaré con 1, 2 o más capítulos xD. Cualquier duda, siéntete libre de preguntar.**

 **Y hablando de preguntas: ¿A alguien más le ha pasado que FanFiction borre trozos de lo que quiere publicar? Porque llevo 2 horas tratando de solucionar el problema y reconstruyendo lo escrito una y otra vez u.u No me quiere Y.Y**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y aguantarme xD!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


	2. Subaru

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡He vuelto! ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN! XD**

 **¿Qué tal os va todo? Espero que muy bien :)**

 **Primero de todo, tengo que disculparme... U.U En el anterior capítulo mencioné que me iba de vacaciones y que volvería con algún capítulo, pero lo cierto es que no pude completar ni uno, así que he estado unos cuantos días en casita encerrada para terminarlo de una vez xD Estuve muy ocupada, por eso de ir a una ciudad nueva, levantarse a las 8 de la mañana como muy tarde y llegar al hotel a las 12 de la noche, cuando más cansada estaba de andar caminando toooodo el día y, aunque cogía un par de horitas para escribir, muchas veces no tenía ideas y el sueño me vencía xD Además, que conste en acta que intenté subirlo ayer, pero FanFiction tuvo un problema y no me podía meter en mi cuenta U.U Así que, después de esta disculpilla que espero que acepten, les dejo el capítulo aquí abajo xD**

 **Y el ganador es... (¡Momento de tensión! No lean el nombre todavía que sino me fastidiáis el plan(?) xD)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡SUBARU! (Inserte ruido de fuegos artificiales(?))**

 **Obtuve 3 votos para Subaru, 2 para Reiji y otros 2 para Laito, así que, como dije, ganó él xD**

 **Bueno, ahora sí que sí xD Les dejo aquí el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 6793

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2:** Subaru_

Otro aburrido día acababa. El viento se hacía notar por su ausencia. El antes tranquilo cielo azul comenzaba a adquirir anaranjados y rojizos tonos, víctima de un cansado Sol que ya se escondía por el lejano horizonte, tras aquellas altas montañas que se erguían como los eternos protectores de su profundo sueño. La incipiente Luna llena cumpliría su nocturno papel una vez más, convirtiéndose de nuevo en la más hermosa reina de las sombras que se propagarían, obedeciendo las órdenes de su señora, por aquel sencillo y casual paisaje. Las esponjosas nubes se retiraban poco a poco del firmamento, dejando paso a la cercana noche, como asombradas ante semejante belleza por parte de un fenómeno tan simple como aquel que se estaba produciendo frente a sus ojos de algodón. El sonido iba amainando. Ya apenas se escuchaba a los revoltosos pajarillos que minutos antes podrían haber despertado incluso al dios Morfeo; ya los niños volvían a sus casas, despidiendo una divertida jornada en el parque. Ya todos se iban a dormir, deseando la calidez de una nueva mañana soleada. Porque otro día terminaba, sí. Pero no para el mundo entero.

-¡TSK! - se escuchó en aquel enorme recinto, rompiendo la serena tranquilidad que se había formado tan sólo momentos antes.

Allí, frente a la puerta del más famoso y lujoso instituto conocido en Tokyo podía apreciarse una pequeña figura que, hastiada, agitaba su pie derecho rápida y nerviosamente, esperando que algo sucediera. Sus suaves cabellos dorados se prolongaban hasta un poco más de sus delgados hombros, siendo dominados en sus onduladas terminaciones por un tono morado oscuro que contrastaba a la perfección con su color natural, como si de un pasto de trigo con nacientes violetas se tratara. Un largo y ladeado flequillo era recogido tras una de sus orejas en miniatura, ocultando parcialmente su estrecha frente. Una fina hilera de áureos árboles ausentes en su centro debía ser atravesada para llegar a las dos grandes ventanas que constituían la más hermosa parte de su delicado rostro: abundantes y voluminosas espigas de oro rodeaban un bello mar púrpura, tratando de proteger del inevitable destino que aguardaría a todo aquel que buscara ahogarse y perderse en sus profundidades por el resto de su vida. Más abajo, una chata nariz nacía en medio de su semblante, siendo adornada por un violáceo piercing y asemejándose el conjunto a una pequeña montaña que conducía al rosado paisaje de sus finos labios. En cuanto a su cuerpo, portaba un singular uniforme que, seguramente, ella misma había transformado: su formal y blanca camisa estaba remangada, teniendo en ese aspecto la mitad de su usual largo. La negra y elegante chaqueta reglamentaria había sido sustituida por un informal chaleco que llevaba parcialmente abrochado sobre su notable busto, tratando de ocultar sus increíbles atributos. Pero, aun así, lo más llamativo eran los oscuros pantalones cortos que, siendo sostenidos en su ancha cadera por un fino cinturón malva, parecían haber sido arreglados a partir de unos largos del uniforme masculino; la carencia del rojo lazo que caracterizaba el traje femenino; y los perfectamente cuidados botines planos, de un carbón intenso y con grandes hebillas de plata en sus lados. Sin embargo, la hermosa chica se veía bien de esa forma ya que, aunque intentaba hacer pasar desapercibido su bien formada figura, aquel atuendo realizaba justamente la función contraria, provocando que muchos ojos curiosos fueran atraídos ante semejante sensualidad.

Un cansado suspiro. Aquella joven miró por sexta vez en aquel día el tranquilo timbre sobre su cabeza. Nada, allí no se escuchaba ni un mísero ruido. Bajaba la mirada y dejaba pasar varios minutos hasta que su vista se dirigía de nuevo a aquel objeto. Nada de nuevo, era como si el condenado tiempo no pasara. Suspiró otra vez muy molesta. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba segura de que, por lo menos, ya llevaba más de media hora merodeando por el maldito instituto, esperando el comienzo de unas aburridas clases que, ciertamente, no moría por dar. ¡Si ni siquiera los estudiantes más aplicados habían aparecido por ahí todavía! ¿A qué idiota se le había ocurrido llevarla tan pronto a ese condenado lugar?

 _Ah sí, a mi queridísimo y sumamente inteligente hermano mayor_ \- se respondió mentalmente, como si con ello pudiera cambiar su estado actual y teletransportarse mágicamente a su humilde hogar con el objetivo de acostarse en su pequeña cama y descansar hasta decir basta. Aquella mañana, ese molesto familiar había decidido entrar en su desordenada y semi-derruida habitación para disturbar su tranquilo y profundo sueño, emitiendo unos fuertes gritos que, más que de humano, parecían del más primitivo primate. Tan sólo había tenido unos minutos para ducharse y vestirse con su original uniforme, saliendo por la puerta e ingresando en el viejo coche inmediatamente después de eso. El viaje se le había hecho demasiado largo, entre bostezos y cabezaditas por su parte y lecciones de vida por la de su acompañante. Y, finalmente, cuando habían llegado al instituto, aquel hombre le había dicho algo sobre "paciencia y sacrificio por el bien y amor de tu hermano mayor" y había desaparecido tan rápido como había podido, evitando así la furia de una chica a la que conocía tan bien como a ella. Y es que nunca había sido una mujer pacífica, más bien todo lo contrario: de hecho, si no hubiera estado tan somnolienta, lo más seguro era que alguien hubiera "lamentablemente" fallecido a base de "tiernos y cariñosos" golpes. Se maldijo por milésima vez en aquella incipiente noche. ¿Pero cuándo le habían propuesto transferirse de un instituto diurno a uno nocturno? No, la pregunta no era esa, sino ¡¿en qué maldito momento lo había aceptado, sabiendo que aquello conllevaba sacrificar sus preciadas horas de sueño?! ¡Acaso era estúpida?!

-¡TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSK! - chistó en un tono aún más elevado que el anterior, despertando a algunos de los pájaros que permanecían dormidos apenas unos minutos antes de que esa loca se decidiera a emitir tan estridente ruido.

Se acabó. Ya había esperado demasiado y no iba a tolerar que pasara ni un sólo segundo más. No era una persona paciente, nunca lo había sido y no lo iba a ser ahora, menos aún por algo que le importaba tan poco como aquello. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, dando lugar a grandes y descuidados pasos que se dirigían a la enorme puerta trasera de acero que limitaba el odioso emplazamiento en el que se encontraba, dispuesta a salir de allí lo más apresuradamente que pudiera sin ser vista, incluso si eso significaba verse obligada a escalar aquel objeto que la separaba de su libertad, romperse una pierna y al verse descubierta, soportar crueles castigos por el resto del condenado curso. Sufrir el riesgo valía la pena, creía.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ya se encontraba caminando por el arenoso suelo que conducía a los bellos y coloridos jardines del lugar, cercanos a la gloriosa salida del instituto. Debía reconocer que aquel sitio era su favorito, siempre lleno de esas hermosas rosas del color de la sangre que se movían al son del viento, interpretando una desconocida coreografía con la que intentaban vencer en duelo a las níveas flores de su especie, constituyendo el conjunto un reflejo de los sentimientos contradictorios de la joven: pasión contra recato, tormenta contra tranquilidad, guerra contra paz. Todo aquello le recordaba aquella simple vista: la insólita verdad del confuso mundo en el que vivía. Porque, sabía, todo era contradictorio: lo puro era impuro; lo impuro, puro; el bien era el mal; el mal, el bien; al igual que representaban aquellas hermosas florecillas: incluso la más blanca y bella de todas podía atraer con su falsa inocencia al más inteligente ser, causándole un profundo dolor tanto físico como mental al sentirse pinchado y engañado por una simple planta que fingía ser casta cuando, quizás, una escarlata le hubiera entregado su efímera vida a cambio exclusivamente de su sola compañía. Suspiró pesadamente ante la acertada realización, pero agitó la cabeza en todas direcciones momentos después, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su único objetivo: escapar.

La joven miró al frente, sorprendiéndose al toparse con las negras rejas cerradas a tan sólo unos míseros metros de distancia. Sonrió ladeadamente con suficiencia: estaba a un paso de ser libre por un día, aunque finalmente tendría que escalar con éxito aquellas amenazantes barras para que todo terminara. Armándose del inmenso valor que poseía, se dispuso a encajar su pie derecho en uno de los huecos que se delimitaban cada dos de las anteriores, consiguiéndolo fácilmente y comprobando que el viejo metal no se venciera ante su escaso peso. Después, el turno fue del izquierdo, y así sucesivamente hasta que alcanzó el extremo superior de la puerta, ayudándose de sus suaves y, aun así, fuertes manos. Las puntas de las rejas eran afiladas, lo suficiente para evitar aquella clase de huidas, pero las evadió con cautela. Al verse ahí arriba rió alegremente, otorgándose la victoria contra el frío y duro enemigo que pretendía desbaratar sus ingeniosos planes. Se puso de pie sobre aquellas imperfectas e inestables plataformas y sus profundos ojos se dirigieron a la lejanía, observando el oscuro paisaje adornado con altos y robustos árboles acompañados de alguna que otra campestre casa. Siendo sincera consigo misma, debía admitir que, de vez en cuando, adoraba los momentos de tranquilidad y sosiego que pasaba simplemente admirando el precioso cielo azul, los grandes edificios o la humilde naturaleza, los seres y objetos a su alrededor, los-

-¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES AHÍ ARRIBA, ESTÚPIDA?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO QUIERES MORIR?!

Aquella varonil voz a sus espaldas asustó a la intrépida chica sobremanera, provocando que, en respuesta, perdiera el equilibrio del que había sido poseedora segundos antes y su ligero cuerpo se precipitara de espaldas al suelo al tiempo que un aterrado chillido abandonaba su garganta.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cerró sus moradas orbes, recordando los escasos buenos momentos de su niñez y esperando el fuerte golpe acompañado del intenso dolor que anunciaría el final de su triste y corta vida. Pero éste nunca se produjo. En vez de eso, sintió cómo alguien o algo la abrazaba con fuerza, así como una suavidad desconocida en su rostro justo a la vez que escuchaba una entrecortada respiración en su oído. Y fue entonces cuando decidió abrir sus ojos de nuevo, primero poco a poco y finalmente de par en par, observando la fina y pálida tez de la persona que la sujetaba, evitando su caída al suelo. Vio su liso y níveo cabello que adquiría un color rosado en las puntas, evocándole la imagen de unas nacientes flores llenas de vida en medio de un nevado campo; más largo en uno de sus lados, en forma de flequillo desordenado y ocultando uno de sus espejos del alma, según pudo contemplar cuando su mirada reconoció su masculino rostro. Su ojo izquierdo permanecía protegido por su blanquecino párpado, decorado con numerosas pestañas de hielo. Después, sus pupilas bajaron a su chata y pequeña nariz y, más tarde, a sus finos y rosados labios, recubiertos de una tersa piel que se asemejaba al terciopelo. Siguió descendiendo por su cara, observando con detenimiento su perfecta barbilla y su musculoso cuello. Y, cuando el hombre abrió sus grandes orbes, un brillante destello bermejo captó su atención, hechizándola sin remedio alguno. Porque nunca en su vida había tenido el placer de ver un rubí tan hermoso como el que ahora enfrentaba con sus amatistas; porque aquellos penetrantes iris parecían indagar en su interior, descubriéndola por entero y dejándola a su completa merced mientras ella permanecía embrujada por su increíble belleza; porque nadie, en sus 16 años de vida, había conseguido causar aquella reacción en ella con tan sólo mirarla.

Lentamente, los segundos pasaban uno tras otro mientras ambos jóvenes se observaban con detenimiento, perdidos en los mágicas piedras preciosas del contrario sin emitir ni una palabra. Las agitadas respiraciones se hallaban ahora pausadas, entremezclándose debido a la cercanía de los cuerpos, pues ella continuaba suspendida en los brazos del guapo chico mientras él la sostenía a meros centímetros de sus entreabiertos labios. Sin embargo, al percatarse repentinamente de su situación reaccionaron a la vez, siendo sus mejillas coloreadas por un tono carmesí semejante, como si se encontraran conectados: quizás, de alguna manera, se tratara del famoso y mítico hilo rojo del destino.

-¡TÚ, IMBÉCIL, CASI HACES QUE ME MATE!

-¡INTENTA TENER MÁS CUIDADO, INÚTIL!

Ambos abrieron los ojos, mirándose sorprendidos ante las iguales acciones y las simultáneas respuestas, poniéndose aún más colorados y quedando sin palabras durante apenas unos segundos de completo silencio antes de que cayeran en la cuenta de los insultos proferidos hacia cada uno de ellos.

-¡¿PERO A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ IMBÉCIL, PEDAZO DE TORPE?!

-¡¿Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIR QUE SOY INÚTIL, ANIMAL?!

-¡SÓLO TE DIGO LO QUE ERES, IDIOTA! ¡NO SOY YO EL QUE VA POR AHÍ TREPANDO REJAS Y TIRÁNDOME DESDE LAS ALTURAS COMO SI FUERA UN MALDITO SUICIDA!

-¡NO ME TIRÉ, ESTÚPIDO INEPTO! ¡ME CAÍ PORQUE NO SE TE OCURRIÓ MEJOR IDEA QUE GRITARME COMO UN CONDENADO CAVERNÍCOLA DE SEGUNDA MIENTRAS YO ESTABA AHÍ ARRIBA!

-¡SÓLO PRETENDÍA AYUDARTE, SUBNORMAL!

-¡¿CÓMO, DÁNDOME UN SUSTO DE MUERTE Y HACIENDO QUE ME PARTIERA LA CRISMA?! ¡¿ES QUE NO SABES HABLAR DE UNA FORMA NORMAL, GRITÓN?! ¡CASI ME MATO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡DESDE DONDE ESTABAS TE HUBIERAS MATADO IGUAL, TARADA! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE NO TUVE QUE ESFORZARME PARA QUE NO TOCARAS EL CONDENADO SUELO?! ¡NO ERES UNA PLUMA, ¿SABES?! ¡PUDE HABERME PARTIDO UN BRAZO!

-¡BUENO, TRANQUILÍCESE CENICIENTA! ¡AHORA MISMO LE ARREGLARÉ SU ZAPATITO DE CRISTAL! ¡SIENTO QUE UNA PLEBEYA COMO YO LE HAYA OCASIONADO TALES DAÑOS CON SU EXTREMA OBESIDAD!

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

 _ **¡PLAF!**_

El duro suelo acogió a la joven tras su caída, proporcionándole a cambio un intenso dolor en su delicado trasero, pues aquella parte de su cuerpo había decidido sacrificarse por el bien de su poseedora. Ahora se encontraba aturdida tras el golpe, como si de repente toda la furia contenida en su pequeña figura se hubiera esfumado misteriosamente, cambiándose por una tonta confusión que la hacía preguntarse qué había ocurrido con ella. Hasta que se decidió a mirar a ese atractivo hombre, quien ya se hallaba observándola desde arriba, con la molestia reflejada en sus rubíes y sus puños cerrados fuertemente. Y fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido y sintió una nueva y renovada ira creciendo en su interior mientras una sonrisa ladina aparecía en sus labios. ¿Se había atrevido a soltarla y dejarla caer? ¿De verdad? Muy bien, se lo iba a recompensar con creces. Al fin y al cabo, una dosis de realidad no le venía mal a nadie, ¿no?

 _¡Já! ¡Este imbécil no sabe con quién se está metiendo! ¡Me las va a pagar!_

-Disculpe princesa, ¿la alteré con mis comentarios? No ha sido mi intención, por lo que ruego su real perdón. Sin él me sería imposible seguir viviendo esta desdichada vida. Oh, bueno, quizás sí, ya que... ¡ERES UN MALDITO BURRO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJARME CAER?!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA! ¡NO SOY NINGUNA PRINCESA! ¡Y SI TE SOLTÉ FUE PORQUE ME DIO LA GANA! ¡DEBISTE HABERME DADO LAS GRACIAS POR SALVARTE ANTES, ESTÚPIDA, Y QUIZÁS ASÍ HUBIERAS EVITADO TODO ÉSTO!

-¡CÁLLATE!

-¡CÁLLATE TÚ!

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

El timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases sonó mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban con el ceño fruncido, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del contrario. Pero la complicada batalla de miradas no pudo extenderse mucho más, pues la mujer recordó cuál había sido su cometido antes de que aquel violento chico la distrajera. Se levantó apresuradamente del arenoso suelo y le señaló con su dedo índice a modo de amenaza con sus amatistas fija en el rostro masculino, temblando de enfado y tratando de desestabilizar a su enemigo, que se mantuvo impasible.

-¡TÚÚÚÚÚÚÚ! ¡GRACIAS A TI NO HE PODIDO ESCAPAR DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA TENDRÉ QUE TRAGARME TOOODAS LAS CONDENADAS LECCIONES DE LA NOCHE! ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡ERES TÚ LA QUE SE DECIDIÓ A DISCUTIR CONMIGO EN VEZ DE AGRADECERME EL HABERTE SALVADO LA VIDA Y MARCHARTE DE AQUÍ! ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN TENDRÉ QUE SOPORTARLO POR TI!

-¡IMBÉCIL!

-¡INÚTIL!

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, ambos se dieron la espalda, decididos a acabar con la conversación en ese momento. Estaban molestos debido a la extraña tranquilidad pasada y arrebatada. Comenzaron a caminar extremadamente irritados hacia sus respectivas aulas, escuchando los lentos y acompasados pasos del contrario. Tan sólo les faltaban los sombreros de vaquero, unas peligrosas pistolas y alguna voz que les marcara la cuenta atrás y el tiempo para que aquello se convirtiera en una verdadera matanza, al mejor estilo de las películas del oeste de Hollywood. Sorprendentemente, asemejándose a una vaga representación de ellas, cuando diez de aquellas pisadas fueron ejecutadas, un molesto ruido procedente de los dos se escuchó.

-¡TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSK!

Y así se dieron la vuelta de nuevo, contemplándose durante unos pocos segundos con la misma expresión en sus bellos rostros: el repentino asombro y la tímida vergüenza, que se reflejaban tanto en sus grandes ojos abiertos, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, como en las tersas mejillas, tenuemente sonrojadas por la similitud de sus reacciones. A continuación, tan rápidos como los poderosos rayos de una hermosa tormenta eléctrica, los jóvenes rompieron el contacto visual y se alejaron, víctimas de una sensación que contadas veces sentían mientras trataban de mantener apartados los traicioneros pensamientos sobre el otro que aparecían sin control en sus confusas mentes. Porque ninguno conocía a ciencia cierta la razón de tal hecho y lo atribuían al enojo existente en ellos cuando, quizás, se tratara de algo mucho más diferente que tendrían que descubrir en un futuro cercano.

* * *

\- Y en esas condiciones de presión y temperatura, las rocas magmáticas se transforman en metamórficas tras un largo periodo de tiempo que puede llegar a alcanzar miles de millones de años. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Resopló por cuarta vez en aquella larga hora, sintiendo la forma en que todos sus músculos se relajaban y trataban de llevar a su poseedora al mundo de los sueños, creando una vía de escape ante aquel aburrimiento que amenazaba con acabar con ella de seguir creciendo. ¿A qué idiota le importaban las estúpidas piedras? Cierto era que, seguramente, una de ellas podría entretenerla más que aquella maldita lección, aquel viejo profesor y aquellos indescriptibles esquemas en la pizarra frente a su maltratada mesa, pero no creía que tuvieran mucha más utilidad en su inerte existencia. Cogió uno de sus bolígrafos, mordidos como consecuencia de su fácilmente visible impaciencia, y comenzó a dibujar un boceto de una redonda roca con un precioso vestido de novia y un ovalado bocadillo en el que podía leerse "Marry me". Con suerte, si se la regalaba al detestable anciano, éste aceptaría la propuesta y se mudaría de país, continente, planeta o universo, provocando así que sus indescifrables palabras dejaran de acortarle la vida cada vez que salían de su arrugada y seca boca. No era mal plan, creía.

-¿Tiene usted alguna pregunta, señorita Nagano?

Sonrió con malicia ladeadamente. Era su oportunidad de salir de aquélla.

-Claro que sí, profesor. Dígame usted, ¿a qué persona en este maldito mundo le interesan sus preciadas piedras?

Silencio sepulcral en la clase, sólo roto por algunos jadeos y sonidos de sorpresa. Nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse a aquel amargado hombre nunca, pues las múltiples consecuencias de la arriesgada acción hacían temblar incluso al mayor atrevido imaginable. Y, sin embargo, una joven tan pequeñita como aquella había tenido las agallas suficientes como para hacerlo, aunque su futuro se viera indeciso en esos momentos.

-¿Es algún trauma de cuando era niño? - siguió, notando la creciente furia del maestro y divirtiéndose por ello - ¿Se enamoró de una piedra y ésta le rechazó, o algo así? - dijo ahora, mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en su mano derecha -. Bueno, eso suena estúpido, pero me lo espero de alguien tan patético como usted, _señor profesor._

Otro nuevo silencio.

 _¿Se lo habrá tomado a mal? -_ pensó la joven con la esperanza comenzando a verse en sus violetas, hecho que el anciano pasó por alto, interpretando que aquella chica tan sólo buscaba alterarle y sacarle de sus casillas con el objetivo de nombrarle el hazmerreír de la clase.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le comió la lengua la piedra? - preguntó con sarcasmo, lo que causó un par de carcajadas que fueron calladas con apenas una amenazante mirada por parte del mayor.

-Verá, señorita Nagano, no voy a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi persona, así que-

-¿Así que qué? ¿Qué me va a hacer, a expulsar de clase? - trató de coaccionarlo con burla en su voz.

-Muy bien, Saya Nagano, usted lo ha querido. Fuera de esta clase, no quiero volver a ver su rostro en una buena temporada.

La supuestamente perdida batalla causó que una ola de alegría la surcara y, sonriendo, recogió todas sus cosas rápidamente, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar tan rápido como pisara el pasillo. Se echó la destrozada mochila de calaveras a la espalda y, cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, triunfante, escuchó la chirriante y odiosa voz de ese hombre.

-Ah, señorita, dígale al señor Sakamaki Subaru que su sanción sigue en pie. Ambos deben encontrarse en la sala de castigados al final de la hora a menos que deseen la expulsión del centro - la chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, oyendo dichas palabras y sintiendo como imaginarios y afilados cuchillos se clavaban en cada parte de su seductor cuerpo al ritmo que las iba pronunciando -. Y, ya que ha demostrado usted tener esa actitud tan desafiante le diré que, en el caso de que sólo esté usted allí cuando la clase termine, el gran premio final mencionado será todo suyo igualmente. Ya puede irse - la joven se giró de golpe, viendo la expresión ganadora de su profesor y repateándole el haber salido tan perjudicada de aquella situación. Ahora no sólo no podría salir de allí, sino que tendría que buscar al Salamaki ese y contarle su penoso estado, esperando que se compadeciera de ella, para evitar ser expulsada. Se precipitó hacia la puerta y, una vez cruzado su marco de madera, cerró de un portazo, comenzando a caminar por el largo pasillo inmediatamente después. Tenía que llegar a la sala de castigados rápidamente, pues cuanto antes llegara, antes podría escapar del aburrido instituto. Porque seguro que el chico estaba allí ya, ¿verdad?

* * *

No estaba. El maldito crío no estaba en el condenado aula de expulsados, y se estaba acordando de todos sus antepasados, aunque no los conociera. La rubia dio media vuelta, lanzándose al exterior de la clase apresuradamente y con su enfado a flor de piel. Notaba cómo su bien conocida ira empezaba a brotar dentro de ella, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo e instigándola a caminar más rápido y, si se daba el caso, golpear a todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. No podía permitirse obtener tal premio, menos gracias a un idiota que no se dignaba a aparecer donde le habían dicho. Y es que, sin saber ni siquiera quién era, ya le había caído mal. Sin ninguna duda, se lo recompensaría con una bonita e inolvidable paliza, quizás un par de amorosos puñetazos si no le tocaba más la moral en lo que restaba de curso. Pero en ese momento debía centrarse en su objetivo principal: encontrar a Suneo Samakaki, o como sea que se llamara.

 _¿Por qué siempre acabo haciendo de niñera?-_ suspiró en su mente.

Los minutos pasaban, y ella continuaba vagando sin descanso por los pasillos del odioso centro, ya que sabía que el buscado no debía hallarse en ninguna sala donde se estuvieran impartiendo clases, a juzgar por las palabras de su agrio profesor. Ese condenado hombre debía haberse enfrentado al anciano en algún momento también, pensaba, por lo que no sería fácil hablar con él sin estallar a gritos y chillidos.

 _Qué bien, ya tengo algo para divertirme: un nuevo compañero de castigo perdido. Genial..._

Giró a la derecha en el pasillo, topándose con el último lugar donde debía estar el susodicho. Abrió sus rosados labios para dejarle conocer a ese chico sus intenciones, pero los cerró inmediatamente. _Debía estar_ , sí, porque estar no estaba.

 _¡¿Pero qué se supone que es ésto, el maldito juego del escondite?! ¡¿Dónde te has metido, imbécil?!_

Una suave brisa fue su única respuesta. Con una suave y enojada risa comenzó a hacerse una idea de su asegurado destino, al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los puños y se decía a sí misma en voz alta:

\- Muy bien. Me rindo. Tú ganas, estúpida y egocéntrica calavera de profesor.

Ya se había hartado, y ahora iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana. Por el momento, se dirigiría a la salida del instituto y se despediría de él para siempre mientras dejaba su marca personal en paredes y suelos, pues no tenía sentido regresar al aula ordenada ella sola si el castigo iba a ser el mismo.

Con la molestia visible en todo su cuerpo, la joven giró y se encaminó hacia la puerta del primer gran edificio en el que se encontraba, empujándola y provocando que ésta chocara con el muro tras ella cuando trataba de alejarse del lugar, como si le quemase la tersa piel el permanecer allí un sólo segundo más. Sus furiosos pasos no dejaban de resonar contra el rocoso pavimento que pisaba, ocasionando que, desde las ventanas del bloque que había dejado atrás, algunos estudiantes curiosos plantaran en ella sus miradas, hecho que, lejos de enfadarla, le importaba poco. Ya había tenido suficiente aquel día: primero llegando demasiado pronto, teniendo que esperar al comienzo de las clases cuando ella nunca había sido paciente; después con aquel irritante chico que casi provoca su muerte y que, en vez de disculparse, le había chillado e insultado; y finalmente con el estúpido maestro que había vencido en el propio juego de la adolescente. Demasiados inconvenientes en menos de 24 horas.

-¡TSK! - chistó demasiado molesta ante sus pensamientos -. ¡MALDITO CRÍO! ¡MALDITO PROFESOR! ¡MALDITO TODO!

Sus pies ya la llevaban a la metálica puerta del recinto. Esa vez conseguiría salir de allí de una vez por todas, pues no aguantaba el perder el tiempo en un lugar que, en una hora, dejaría de ser su centro de estudios. El precioso jardín de rosas se extendía a su derecha, y una sensación de tristeza mezclada con pena la surcó de arriba a abajo al caer en la cuenta de que aquella era la última oportunidad que tenía de verlo así, sin ninguna persona vagando por él, en completo silencio y tranquilidad. Quizás debería...

 _Sí, debo ir a verlo. No puedo perder nada más por estar aquí un rato. Haga lo que haga, me van a echar..._ \- pensó con resignación _._

Su rumbo cambió entonces, dejando de lado su camino hacia la libertad y emprendiendo uno repleto de flores con afiladas espinas que advertían del peligro que corrían aquellas personas que se dejaran embriagar por su belleza y se vieran atraídas a quitarles la vida por sus hermosos pétalos. Su delgado cuerpo avanzaba por los estrechos pasillos de la rosaleda mientras la joven contemplaba las rosas, deteniéndose en ocasiones con el fin de encontrar la más bonita de todas, aunque con resultados nulos.

 _¿Dónde estará escondida?_ \- pensaba con curiosidad.

Bueno, al menos el tiempo no era una gran preocupación para ella, pues disponía de tooooodo el del mundo. Al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie pasaba por allí y, si por alguna casualidad aquel horrendo día lo hicieran, su corta estatura la ayudaría a pasar desapercibida. Algo de bueno tenía el ser bajito, ¿no?

Así, continuó durante un buen rato, perdida en un mar rojiblanco que cada vez la llevaba más adentro, como la marea en un día tormentoso, hasta que un loco pensamiento apareció en su cabeza, provocando que sonriera visiblemente. Quizás, igual que en los libros que había leído cuando era pequeña, la flor más bella se hallara en el centro del laberinto. Sabía que sonaba disparatado pero, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Con esta nueva determinación en su mente se desplazó sigilosamente por los huecos que formaban las hileras de los rosales, como si de alguna manera la flor que buscaba fuera a huir ante el sonido de los pasos de la guerrera chica. No habían transcurrido muchos minutos cuando la joven se presentó en su ansiada meta. Cerró sus orbes un momento, saboreando el momento, antes de abrirlos de nuevo y dirigirlos a donde debía situarse la flor más bella. Sin embargo, su visión se vio bloqueada por algo o, más bien, por alguien. Por _ese_ molesto alguien que, ni mucho menos, era lo más hermoso. Bueno, al menos eso pensaba, aunque contrastara con la verdadera realidad.

-Vaya, princesa, no esperaba encontrarla aquí - dijo en un falso tono calmado. ¿Pero cómo podía ese crío fastidiarla de tantas formas distintas en un sólo día? No podía comprenderlo - Tenga cuidado, las rosas tienen espinas muy afiladas que pueden herir su delicado dedo.

Al escuchar su voz, el violento chico se giró y la contempló con sus ojos escarlata mostrando sorpresa y los tersos labios entreabiertos, hecho que hizo vacilar un poco a la rubia, pues la vista se le antojaba demasiado apetecible. No obstante, aquella tonta impresión se desvaneció cuando observó la forma en que sus adorables mejillas se sonrojaban, fruncía el ceño y apretaba sus puños, reflejando el enfado causado por semejante humillación hacia su persona.

-¡¿AAAAAAH?! - gritó él, ofendido por el comentario de la guapa humana.

-Oye, ¿es que no sabes hablar sin chillar? - siguió ella tranquila. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de discutir, el paseo la había sosegado un poco.

-¡ERES TÚ LA QUE HA EMPEZADO! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA PRINCESA!

-Vale, vale. Ya está. No grites que vas a hacer que me duelan los oídos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos tras los cuales ella rompió el contacto visual y caminó hacia donde el peliblanco se situaba, acercándose a la rosa y rozándola delicadamente con los dedos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro carente de emoción. Ya había logrado su cometido: aquella flor carmesí era lo que buscaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó entonces al chico, quien mantenía sus pupilas fijas en ella, cautivado por la preciosa imagen frente a él. Tenía que reconocer que era muy hermosa, aunque su mal carácter la superara con creces.

-B-bueno, no es como si te importara - balbuceó nervioso mientras su rostro se coloreaba aún más debido a la vergüenza que sentía por semejante pensamiento y apartaba la mirada hacia el arenoso suelo.

-Mmm, puede que tengas razón... - contestó, todavía acariciando los rojos pétalos con lentitud.

Un cómodo silencio cayó entre ellos. Ninguno sabía qué decirle al contrario, pues se habían conocido no de la mejor manera ese mismo día y, además, aquella situación se les antojaba extraña después de la discusión que habían mantenido horas atrás. Un suave viento comenzó a soplar, moviendo levemente el cabello de ambos chicos y haciendo volar los pétalos de algunas de las flores del lugar.

-¿Y-y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? - el peliblanco se había armado de valor, rompiendo el silencio con esa acción.

La chica quedó asombrada por un momento. No esperaba que alguien como él le preguntara algo así. Realmente, a decir verdad, no lo hacía de nadie. Sin embargo, de manera similar al chico, respondió simplemente:

-Tampoco creo que te interese mucho.

-Tsk, está bien...

El ahora molesto chico se disponía a dar la vuelta para irse, pero la femenina voz lo detuvo.

-Me despido de lo único que vale la pena en este maldito instituto.

-¿Eh? - preguntó el albino, mirándola de nuevo y sonrojándose al ver su duda respondida.

-No me hagas volver a repetirlo, ¿quieres? - la chica suspiró cansadamente -. Este es mi lugar preferido. Nunca vi unas rosas tan bellas como las que crecen aquí - total, si iba a ser su último día allí, ¿qué mejor que acabar bien con ese chico? Quizás le había juzgado mal desde el principio y en realidad sí que quería evitar su caída aquella mañana.

-Sí, son muy bonitas...

Un nuevo silencio.

-¿Por qué te despides? No es como si el curso acabara ya... - siguió interrogándola, empezando a sentirse cómodo con ella y con las mejillas tintadas de un rojo que se negaba a desaparecer.

-Me aburría en clases, así que le hablé mal al profesor Nabe para que me mandara a la sala de castigo, pero es un maldito amargado y me dijo que si un tal Samakaki Suneo no estaba allí conmigo al final de clases me expulsaría del centro - hizo una pausa, recuperando el aire perdido -. ¿Y adivina qué? No estaba. El muy estúpido se ha volatilizado o algo, porque no lo encontré por ningún lado.

Todo quedó paralizado de golpe, como si en una película a blanco y negro se transformase, hasta que...

-¡ES SAKAMAKI SUBARU, IDIOTA!

-¡Bueno, como sea, pero no me grites ni me insultes, que ya sabes que yo también sé hacerlo! - le bastaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que el otro había dicho -. Oye, ¿por alguna casualidad, no serás tú-?

-¡SÍ, IMBÉCIL! ¡SOY YO!

1...

2...

3...

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ MALDITA RAZÓN NO ESTABAS EN LA SALA DE CASTIGADOS?! ¡¿ES QUE ERES RETRASADO?! - chilló con todas sus fuerzas, ocasionando que el chico tuviera que taparse las orejas para evitar parcialmente el intenso dolor que aquel sonido le había provocado.

Y así la antigua tranquilidad desapareció de nuevo, dando lugar a una nueva discusión, peor incluso que la de aquella mañana.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS TÚ RETRASADO, SUBNORMAL?! - gritó él, combatiendo a la pequeña chica que había demostrado poseer unos pulmones privilegiados -. ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE NO PUEDE RECORDAR NI UN CONDENADO NOMBRE!

-¡AH NO, SEÑORITO! ¡NO TE ME VAS A PONER ASÍ CUANDO LA CULPA DE QUE ME ESTÉ PASANDO ESTO ES TUYA!

-¡¿AHHHHHHHHH?! ¡ERES TÚ LA QUE LE VACILÓ AL CARCAMAL ESE! ¡ACEPTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE TUS ACCIONES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-¡QUE NO! ¡AHORA VAMOS A LA SALA, ENERGÚMENO! ¡COMO ME LLAMO SAYA NAGANO QUE NO ME VAN A ECHAR PORQUE AL CRÍO SE LE ANTOJE DESOBEDECER LAS NORMAS! - siguió la chica, agarrándole la mano y tirando de él hacia la salida del jardín.

-¡QUE YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A IR! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ Y PIÉRDETE! - el peliblanco se zafó del agarre violentamente, pero la joven lo sujetaba con fuerza y, al tirar, la inercia del impulso provocó que la chica se viese empujada hacia el musculoso pecho del chico, quien cayó ante el inesperado empujón con la hermosa mujer sobre él. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos esperaba que, al golpear el suelo, el hombre abrazara a la humana, protegiéndola del fuerte impacto: mucho menos que sus labios se juntaran irremediablemente.

Ambos quedaron estáticos, aún sin romper aquella íntima mas no provocada posición, convirtiendo el en un primer momento duro beso en uno más suave sin pretenderlo. Sus cuerpos se amoldaron perfectamente, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Las finas manos de la chica yacían colocadas en su robusto pecho, las del joven se situaban alrededor de la delgada cintura femenina y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Y, aunque ya la noche había caído, la tenue iluminación de las farolas cercanas les permitían ver el sonrojado rostro del contario. Mantenían los ojos bien abiertos, observándose y siendo incapaces de reaccionar al haber sido tomados por sorpresa. Saboreaban sus labios sin poder evitarlo, sentían el aliento del otro dentro de sus bocas. Todo era demasiado vergonzoso, más incluso si se trataba de dos personas con una complicada y similar personalidad. Porque todo había sido un accidente, sí. Pero quizás uno acertado. Y así, los eternos segundos pasaban sin poder ser controlados mientras aquella pareja trataba de recomponerse, a pesar de que cada vez les resultaba más difícil, pues deseaban más roce, más contacto, cerrar los párpados y dejarse llevar por la sutil caricia sin que nadie los molestase. Ya una de las masculinas manos bajaba a la cadera femenina mientras la otra subía a su nuca, dispuesto a juntar más sus deseosos labios. Ya las femeninas arrugaban la destrozada camisa del hombre bajo ella, esperando que aquello se produjera. Ya ellos-

-¡SEÑORES! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ?! ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO QUE LOS ESTUDIANTES SE HALLEN FUERA DE CLASES EN HORAS LECTIVAS!

 _¿Qué...?_ -pensaron ambos todavía concentrados en el otro, oyendo aquella voz que los instaba a parar de lejos, como si de un fruto de sus propias mentes se tratara.

-¡ADEMÁS, DEBERÍAN USTEDES SABER QUE ESE TIPO DE ACTIVIDADES NO ESTÁN PERMITIDAS EN ESTE CENTRO! ¡RESÉRVENLO PARA LA INTIMIDAD Y VAYAN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA SALA DE CASTIGADOS!

La continuidad de los gritos los hizo salir de la burbuja en la que habían quedado atrapados momentos antes. Sabían que aquello no era un producto de su imaginación y, como afectados por la súbita iluminación que sus cabezas pocas veces les ofrecían, reaccionaron de golpe, separándose y mirando en la dirección del estridente sonido. Poco después, hallaron a su emisor en una de las ventanas del edificio, quien los observaba con furia contenida mientras sus brazos reposaban tensos en el alféizar de la misma. Volvieron a contemplarse con los ojos bien abiertos y con sus rostros teñidos por la timidez para que después el peliblanco se levantara de golpe, provocando que la chica se precipitara al suelo y emitiera un grito de dolor que se propagó por todo el patio al instante. Ahora podía asegurar que ese crío era un burro.

-¡¿TE IMPORTARÍA DEJAR DE TIRARME AL SUELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, IDIOTA?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU DELICADEZA?!

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE LA QUE SE CAYÓ ENCIMA DE MÍ, EH?!

-¡ME CAÍ PORQUE TÚ ME TIRASTE, IMBÉCIL!

-¡PUES-!

-¡DEJEN DE ARMAR TANTO ESCÁNDALO! - habló el mayor, harto de tanta discusión, pero no se esperaba la reacción que obtuvo de ambos jóvenes.

-¡CÁLLESE! - chillaron al unísono , señalándole y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

Y un nuevo silencio se hizo en el lugar. El profesor estaba patidifuso y confundido ante tanta falta de respeto hacia su persona, y los jóvenes sentían la rabia burbujeando en su interior mientras respiraban agitadamente. Aquello parecía un verdadero circo.

\- ¡¿PERO CÓMO SE ATREVEN A CONTESTAR DE ESA FORMA TAN GROSERA?! ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, Y COMO LES GUSTA TANTO EL JARDÍN, DEBERÁN OCUPARSE DE SU CUIDADO TODOS LOS DÍAS DESPUÉS DE CLASE, ¿ENTENDIDO?! ¡Y AHORA AL AULA DE CASTIGADOS! ¡YA! - vociferó el primero antes de desaparecer tras la ventana y continuar su camino por el pasillo.

Al mismo tiempo, los chicos quedaron estáticos, tratando de comprender su situación y las consecuencias que traería. La tranquilidad había vuelto a reinar-

-¡MIRA QUE HAS HECHO, INÚTIL! ¡¿NO TENÍAS SUFICIENTE CON ARRUINARME LA ESCAPADA DE ESTA MAÑANA QUE TAMBIÉN TENÍAS QUE HACERLO CON ÉSTA?!

Bueno, más bien no.

-¡SI NO HUBIERAS EMPEZADO A CHILLAR COMO UNA LOCA, QUIZÁS NO NOS HABRÍAN CASTIGADO, ESTÚPIDA!

-¡SÍ, ¿PUES SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?! ¡QUE-!

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

 _Espera espera. ¿Acaba de sonar el timbre?_

Un sudor frío apareció en su frente. ¿Eso significaba que...?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ ME VAS A DECIR, IMBÉ-! ¡OI, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?! - preguntó cuando la chica agarró de nuevo su mano y comenzó a tirar de él hacia el edificio, sorprendido por el roce de sus pieles.

-¡NOS VAMOS AHORA MISMO A LA SALA! ¡YA ME HAN CASTIGADO POR TU CULPA, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TAMBIÉN ME EXPULSEN! ¡CORRE, LENTO!

-¡OI, SUÉLTAME YA!

-¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!

-¡SERÍAN MIS PESADILLAS, TARADA!

-¡QUE CORRAS HE DICHO!

-¡QUE ME DEJES EN PAAAAAAAAAAAZ!

-¡QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y así continuó el camino hacia su destino, lleno de chillidos, insultos, tirones y empujones, asustando a los estudiantes que pasaban tan tranquilamente por allí y provocando que se vieran obligados a abrir paso a esos estruendosos titanes que no mostraban piedad por sus lastimados oídos. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocería abiertamente, pero ambos sabían lo que hubiera sucedido si aquel molesto maestro no hubiera intervenido, e intentaban acallar todo pensamiento acerca del momento y de lo que habían sentido ante aquella cómoda cercanía haciéndose oír de esa forma tan común en ellos y aprovechando para echárselo en cara al otro con un mensaje escondido tras sus hirientes palabras. Porque no eran tan diferentes y quizás, sólo quizás, hubieran encontrado a su mitad en aquella cálida noche de primavera.

* * *

 **¡Aquí estoy otra vez! (Aparece dentro de una nube de todos los colores, sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos(?) xD)**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que no te hayas dejado los ojos xD**

 **A propósito, ¿preferís capítulos más cortos, más largos o así está bien? Es que nunca había escrito taaaaanto para sólo una parte de ellos y no sé si es mejor que sean de... no sé... ¿2000 palabras? En vez de 4000 o 6000 y pico xD Si me lo hacen saber, estaré muy muy muy feliz xD**

 **Y ahora un poco de aclaración de mi nuevo OC xD**

 **Su nombre (Saya) significa _Flecha rápida_ (al menos según las páginas que consulté).Le puse este nombre por tres motivos: el primero es que, cuando lo vi, supe que era para ella, aunque no sé por qué xD; el segundo es que pensé que encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad: lo fácil que es enfadarla y que te diga cosas que te dejen por los suelos o te hieran (Flecha) y lo rápido que se enfada y se pone a gritar (rápida) xD. Muchas metáforas raras, pero a mí me vino a la cabeza eso según lo leí xD; y el tercero es que se lo dije a mi amiga LoriKusadashi y le gustó xD. Su apellido (Nagano) es traducido _Prado largo_. Y me diréis, ¿y qué tiene que ver ésto con ella? Es sencillo. Saya es una persona complicada: se pasa el día chillando y discutiendo, y además también es violenta. Pero todas las personas así tienen un lado interior tranquilo, dulce, apacible... Me refiero, no les gusta expresar sus sentimientos, pero cuando de verdad quieren o se preocupan por alguien, esa parte está presente. Por eso se lo puse, un prado largo lleno de flores con una dulzura increíble, y sosegado, sólo movido por el viento que, de vez en cuando, lo agita demasiado, provocando que éste se transforme rápidamente en otro lugar más alterado, turbado... Ya sé, son demasiadas cosas que pensar xD Pero yo soy así después de todo xD **

**Ahora hablaré de su físico y personalidad. En cuanto al primero, la chica es bajita, rubia con las puntas moradas, y tiene los ojos violetas, malvas, morados... no sé, del mismo color que el pelo xD ¿Por qué este pelo? Desde que vi el Anime, de alguna forma siempre siempre he visto que a Subaru le pegaría una mujer bajita y con el pelo dorado... Sí, puede que sea por Yui xD Pero que de verdad que no me gusta nada este personaje, la veo tonta xD Bueno, volviendo al tema... es así porque me parece que este vampiro tiene que tener a una chica que parezca... no sé, ¿inocente es la palabra? para protegerla de lo que le pase... Cuando me lo imagino abrazando a una personita tan mona y adorable, a la que puede cubrir con su cuerpo, lo veo demasiado tierno xD Ahora, las mechas son para darle un toque Subaru, así, más rockera xD Parece indefensa, sí, muy guapa y rubita, pero en realidad casi que antes deberías meterte con Yuma, sería más seguro xD El color de los ojos tiene dos razones: una, que yo soy una persona a la que le gusta que todo esté muy conjuntado, pero de una forma rara xD Quiero decir, por ejemplo yo, para salir a a calle, suelo ponerme ropa que tenga 2 colores como máximo: una camiseta negra y blanca pega con pantalones blancos o negros y zapatos, botas... del color contrario a los pantalones (si éstos son blancos, pues negros, o viceversa, aunque en algún caso especial también utilizo los colores intermedios de los dos elegidos, en este caso, gris xD). Sí, sé que soy extraña, pero no me gustan los colorines xD La segunda razón es que quería que se parecieran a los de Subaru, pero sin ser iguales, pues son algo diferentes xD Ella no siempre busca discutir y, como puse en el fic, algunas veces está en estado zen y puede controlar sus gritos (cuando se encuentra a Subaru en el jardín) Además, es un poco bastante vacilona, y le gusta sacar de sus casillas al resto, al contrario de este vampiro, que es muy violento, tiene problemas de autocontrol y sólo busca acabar las discusiones para retirarse y estar solo. Ahora. en cuanto a su personalidad, ambos son prácticamente iguales excepto en lo anterior dicho. Tsunderes, porque creo que es muy difícil que una persona... yo que sé, como Kou, pueda entender bien lo que siente... Pero, sin embargo, otro con la misma personalidad primero chocará, pero en el fondo los dos se comprenderán y, creo, podrán enamorarse. A mi juicio, al menos xD También son impacientes y pienso que esta clase de personajes necesita alguien que los quiera y los entienda para ser felices, así que por eso ella es así (bueno, y por la típica frase de los que se pelean se desean xD me los imagino a los dos rojitos xD).**

 **Seguidamente la ropa. No me digáis que no pega con su personalidad y con Subaru. Es desafiante, odia las normas, y eso tenía yo que reflejarlo en todo lo que pudiera xD.**

 **En cuarto lugar y último lugar, las rosas. Les encantan estas flores, aunque Subaru prefiere las blancas y Saya las rojas. Esto es porque ya tengo ideas de próximos capítulos (CHAN CHAN) y no son completamente iguales mentalmente. A él le recuerdan a su madre, lo que le causa dolor, y a ella a lo engañoso que es este mundo, que todo acaba corrompiéndose, lo que le provoca lo mismo. Y, aun así, ambos se ven atraídos por su belleza, amando los ratos de soledad en estos lugares.**

 **Y eso es el resumen xD Ahora, se abren otra vez las votaciones. Como ya dije en el último capítulo, los votos anteriores siguen contando (2 a Reij Laito). Se puede votar a más de uno, obviamente y, si no te gusta comentar en público y tienes una cuenta, mándame un mensaje privado. También puedes decir que escriba que sucede en un lugar, que diga tal frase o lo que quieras, sólo escríbelo y lo tendré en cuenta :) ¡Gracias por los votos!**

Laito

Kanato

Reiji

Ayato

 **Quiero agradecer de nuevo por los votos que recibí :). Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, no podéis imaginaros lo feliz que me hicistéis, pues no esperaba obtener tantos en un fandom en el que no se me conocía. También gracias por los Follow y Favs y a los lectores fantasma que le dieron una oportunidad.**

 **Y nuevamente, muchas gracias a mi LoriKusadashi, que me ayudó y me ayuda muchísimo con los personajes, las ideas, los fics y todo. ¡Te quiero, guapa! Podéis encontrarla en FanFiction con este nombre y en Youtube. Si la buscáis no os arrepentiréis. Además, ha aceptado dibujar a mis OC, así que cuando los tenga hechos, pondré aquí el link. ¡Y os aseguro que dibuja genial! :)**

 **Por cierto, tuve una nueva idea de fic bizarro para el cual necesitaría la ayuda de algunos de vosotros, los lectores que quieran escribir. Veréis, pensé en hacer una historia que trate sobre 6 chicas que, en la vida real, escriban fics o roleen de los Sakamaki. Viven con ellos, pero los vampiros no saben que hacen eso con ellos como protagonistas y, cuando se enteran, Reiji obliga a cada una de las chicas a ser la sierva del vampiro al que roleen/escriban. El fic sería complicado de hacer, sí, porque quiero que cada una de esas chicas sea una escritora. LoriKusadashi iría con Shu, otra amiga mía con Subaru y yo, obviamente, con Laito xD Necesitaría a alguien con Ayato, Kanato y Reiji. Cada escritora tendrá que escribir un capítulo cada vez que las otras 5 lo hagan y podrá subir los capítulos de las otras en su propia cuenta, como si fuera una historia propia pero mencionando al resto de las escritoras. Creo que sería divertido y bastante llevadero, ya que, si una no tiene tiempo, puede decirle a otra que escriba el suyo y lo publique o viceversa. ¿Qué os parece? Y bueno, ya saben, si quieren participar pónganlo en los comentarios y, si por casualidad alguna quiera rolear también a alguno de los cogidos, es posible que se pudiera añadir.**

 **También, y como últimamente hago con LoriKusadashi, si quieres escribir conmigo una historia (de momento de Diabolik Lovers, el personaje me da igual) en la que cada uno escriba una parte pero no se publique, dímelo en un comentario o, si lo preferís, doy mi Facebook y me mandáis solicitud o mensaje. También estoy abierta a hacer One-Shots de ellos con el tema que tú prefieras. Ya sabéis, hacédmelo saber.**

 **Después de toda esta parrafada, muchas gracias por leer y os espero en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 ** _Fallen Angel_**


	3. Reiji

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Vuelvo por estos lares! xD**

 **Okey, no, me emocioné. Ignórenme xD ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que muy muy bien :)**

 **Como en el capítulo anterior, me vuelvo a disculpar... U.U ¡Pero tengo excusa! He empezado ya las clases y se me está haciendo complicado escribir, corregir y subir capítulos debido al escaso tiempo que tengo... Lo único bueno es que convencí a mis padres de que me compraran un nuevo portátil (ya que el otro se lo lleva mi hermana a la universidad tooodos los días) y lo hicieron :) Así que ahora ya puedo compaginar mis horas para cogerlo :)**

 **No sé que más decir xD Por ello, sin más dilación, les dejo el capítulo :)**

 **Y el ganador de este capítulo es... (¡Vivan los tres puntos y la tensión(?)! xD)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **¡REIJI! (Suena música dramática que la autora rápidamente cambia por otra más feliz(?) xD)**

 **La verdad es que no me esperaba escribir de este vampiro TAN pronto, pero aquí va xD Esta vez los votos fueron los siguientes: 4 Reiji, 3 Laito, 2 Ayato y 1 Kanato :) Ganó por poquito xD**

 **Ahora sí que les dejo la actualización... tras lo mismo de siempre xD ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES (OC) SÍ LO HACEN Y, POR ELLO, TENGO SUS DERECHOS Y LOS DE ESTE FIC.**_

 **Número de palabras:** 7084

 **Rate:** K+

Narración

 _Pensamiento_

\- Diálogo

 _ **Sonido/onomatopeya**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3:** Reiji_

La cálida noche de primavera apenas comenzaba. El oscuro cielo no se encontraba surcado por ninguna esponjosa nube, ningún somnoliento pájaro volaba a través de su infinita extensión, rumbo al humilde hogar que se situaba entre las verdes hojas de los longevos árboles esparcidos por el lugar, como si de un lienzo con aceitunadas salpicaduras de pintura se tratase; esperando dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños cuando su pequeño cuerpo reposara sobre la vegetal cama que le correspondía. Sólo la hermosa luna creciente iluminaba con su brillante luz lo que podría haber llegado a ser un firmamento sombrío, salvando de las imponentes tinieblas a todo aquel ser bajo su eterna protección. Las perezosas estrellas habían acordado tomarse el día libre, descansando de su diario y aburrido trabajo y permitiendo que su irremplazable jefa hiciera acto de presencia, convirtiéndose así en la protagonista de una mágica noche en la que impulsaría nuevos romances, conectaría almas enamoradas y traería esperanza para el futuro. Las robustas montañas en la lejanía se habían transformado en inertes y negras figuras, asemejándose a atentos guardianes que, al despertar en la penumbra, salvaguardaban de todo peligro a las delicadas criaturas dentro de sus enormes fronteras. Pequeñas casas se refugiaban entre el tupido paisaje que muchos intelectuales confundirían con un avanzado y fresco bosque, lamentándose de no poder observar la belleza que destilaban noches como la que estaba sucediendo sobre sus resistentes figuras. Las altas farolas comenzaban a encenderse paulatinamente, mejorando mínimamente la visión de las personas que se dirigían al magnífico recinto de elevada hermosura, dispuestos a cumplir su habitual condena durante unas pocas horas que, desafortunadamente, pasarían demasiado despacio. La plomiza carretera se hallaba repleta de caros vehículos de los que emergían adinerados muchachos, cada cual más pintoresco que el anterior. A leguas podía apreciarse que mantener las apariencias era un factor vital en sus cómodas vidas pues, a diferencia de la gente común, no perseguían ninguna otra meta que no fuera ser los más sobresalientes de entre sus compañeros. El sonido iba sustituyendo al antes silencioso ambiente: leves ronroneos de los motores de los coches, charlas amenas en la entrada, pasos rápidos hacia el edificio principal... El escaso viento existente en aquel lugar acariciaba la vegetación del exuberante emplazamiento, reaccionando aquella materia llena de vida con un silbante susurro que informaba de que disfrutaba del roce y rogando con su suave voz que no se detuviera. Las clases estaban a punto de dar comienzo, los lentos minutos pasaban más rápido de lo que cabría pensar, la resignación por la insufrible y cercana tortura era palpable en el aire. Y es que nadie esperaba con ansia un nuevo día de estudio y aprendizaje como aquellos que estaban por sumar a la larga lista que arrastraban a sus espaldas.

-Guantes, bata, un vaso de precipitados, un matraz Erlenmeyer...

Bueno, quizás utilizar el término _nadie_ no era lo más acertado después de todo.

Allí, en una de las salas de la más importante infraestructura del lugar se localizaba una peculiar joven que, sin haber podido aguardar tan sólo unos momentos más, había irrumpido en el gran laboratorio de la segunda planta, deseando cultivar su prodigiosa mente de aquella manera tan poco común. Sus hermosos cabellos ardientes, salidos del más candente magma, recreaban el hipnotizador baile llevado a cabo por las provocadoras lenguas de fuego que daban nombre al salvaje y vívido elemento, siendo sus rizos naturales recogidos en un informal moño sujeto con apenas un lápiz que, al no poder evitar la huída de dos rebeldes mechones, observaba erguido y resignado los diferentes caminos de escape de los mismos, uno por cada lado de la poblada cabeza de la joven. Su estrecha frente se encontraba parcialmente despejada, sólo cubierta en su lado izquierdo por un ondulado flequillo que recogía tras su diminuta oreja, permitiendo de este modo ver el marfilado color que dominaba su tersa y juvenil piel. Más abajo, unas finas y abrasadoras líneas perfectamente cuidadas obstruían el paso a los tímidos espejos del alma, recubiertos por unas modernas gafas de negras patillas, por los cuales cualquier ser viviente que los observara quedaba encandilado: un bello y claro cielo azul con anaranjados tonos en su centro rodeado por los abundantes y cálidos rayos de un Sol que aún no se dejaba ver, de forma que el conjunto se asemejaba a un temprano amanecer entre las suaves nubes que imitaba su pálida tez. Sus redondas mejillas parecían rogar por delicadas caricias que provocarían que un tímido sonrojo las adornara, adquiriendo su poseedora una apariencia aún más inocente de lo que ya era. Una chata nariz sobresalía en medio de su semblante y conducía al paisaje de sus jugosos labios, recubiertos de una rosada piel tan sedosa como el mismísimo algodón. Su pequeño cuerpo, digno de cualquier revista de modelos, poseía curvas donde eran necesarias, sin excederse en ninguna parte. Sin embargo, la modestia siempre jugaba en su contra, impidiéndole mostrar más de aquello estrictamente necesario. Por ese motivo, el reglamentario uniforme que estaba obligada a portar era mínimamente distinto en varios aspectos: la blanca camisa interior, junto con su elaborado lazo, se encontraba fuera de la vista ya que, al ser tan ajustada, marcaba todos los atributos que ella pretendía ocultar; la formal chaqueta, de color azabache y manga larga, se encontraba abrochada en dos de sus botones, dibujando sin pretenderlo el contorno de su delgada cintura y ocasionando que sólo el adorno carmesí del traje asomara por encima, escondiendo su notable pecho de las miradas atrevidas; y la usualmente corta falda había rebasado su largo, acabando cuatro dedos por encima de sus finas rodillas y evitando así enseñar sus bien formados muslos. Sólo los calcetines y los brillantes mocasines se mantenían iguales a los de sus compañeras. No obstante, pese al particular y nada incitador atuendo, cualquier persona que clavara en su femenino rostro sus curiosos ojos sería sorprendido por un sobrecogedor asombro al recodarle tan hermosas facciones a las de una impecable muñeca de porcelana delicada y frágil, nada más lejos de lo que su personalidad introvertida mostraba. Era difícil creer que, aun siendo poseedora de semejante encanto, nunca hubiera dedicado ni un minuto al cuidado de su espléndido físico: no se dejaba llevar por las dietas, no se maquillaba, ni siquiera ponía el empeño suficiente en peinarse de una manera más elegante. Y, sin embargo, todos aquellos descuidos eran lo que aumentaba considerablemente la hechizante magia que desprendía por dondequiera que pasara. Porque, quizás, y aunque no lo supiera, ella era la personificación de la imperfección más perfecta.

\- ...150 gramos de azúcar, ácido sulfúrico... ¡Y ya está! - exclamó entusiasmada.

La linda joven se puso rápidamente su lechosa bata, tres tallas por encima de la suya, y unos guantes con los que sus manos estuvieran protegidas en caso de accidente con aquel líquido corrosivo, rompiéndose el silencio al escucharse un fuerte sonido provocado por el impacto del plástico en su nevada piel. El comienzo de las clases era inminente, lo sabía, pero necesitaba poner en práctica aquel interesante experimento antes de asistir a la primera lección de la noche. La emoción era fácilmente visible en su semblante, pues una excelente sonrisa de blancas perlas asomaba entre sus labios. Desde pequeña, su cariñoso padre la había introducido en el mundo de las ciencias, de la química y de aquellas costosas mezclas que adoraba realizar siempre que tenía tiempo. Y debido a que aquella misma mañana había descubierto cómo producir la reacción que estaba a punto de presenciar, cuando había llegado al instituto, sus pies la habían conducido hasta aquel gran aula llena de botes con diversas sustancias químicas en su interior, a sabiendas de que se encontraría abierta y vacía.

La curva de su boca todavía se mantenía cuando se remangó las mangas de la enorme prenda que acababa de colocarse encima. Observó con detenimiento los objetos necesarios para la acción que se disponía a emprender, inmóviles sobre la dura mesa frente a ella, y cogió el matraz que contenía el ácido sulfúrico, situándolo por encima del recipiente con azúcar al tiempo que exclamaba con voz soñadora:

-¡Que se haga la magia!

Fue entonces cuando vertió el peligroso líquido en el sólido, mirando fijamente cómo el primero comenzaba su camino hacia el fondo del tarro, tiñendo lo dulce de un amarillento color. Según sus lecturas, en tan sólo un par de tediosos minutos se produciría la increíble transformación. Poco a poco, la mezcla iba resultando: los tonos pajizos iban tornándose de un dorado viejo, indicador de que la prueba seguía su curso normal. Sus pupilas no podían despegarse de la extraña mezcla, el ruido que entraba por la ventana había ido amainando a su alrededor, incluso su respiración se había detenido. Su concentración estaba en su nivel máximo. Ya iba a ocurrir, lo presentía, lo sab-

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

 _¡No, no, no! ¡Que alguien o algo me diga que ha sido mi imaginación, por favor!_

La alarmada chica miró de nuevo su experimento, buscando que, de alguna manera, el inerte bote desarrollara una boca que le diera su tan ansiada respuesta, obviamente, sin obtener resultados. Un sudor frío recorrió su hermosa figura al caer en la cuenta de que, si llegaba tarde a clase, su impoluto historial de asistencia y puntualidad quedaría manchado por el resto del curso.

 _¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡Ahora mismo voy, aunque eso signifique sacrificar el apreciar el procedimiento de esta reacción y mi preciado esfuerzo en realizarla!_

Con este pensamiento, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, colocando cada material utilizado en su lugar correspondiente mientras sentía sus nervios crecer, causándole una sensación desagradable en el estómago. Se quitó la bata y los guantes antes de observar con pena el frasco con el producto en formación. ¿De verdad tenía que desecharlo? ¿No podía... no sé, dejarlo en algún lugar donde nadie lo viera?

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo esconderé... ahí, en el mueble! ¡Tras el nitrato de plata y la sosa cáustica! - gritó sin notarlo.

Una vez hecho lo emitido, se dispuso a salir de allí corriendo, rumbo a la sala del primer piso en la que recibiría la primera lección de la noche. En su garganta una presión muy intensa empezaba a aparecer, apresurándola aún más, por lo que abrió la puerta del laboratorio al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados, tratando así de disminuir su súbito malestar. Pero no se imaginó que, justo en ese momento, un hombre alto y fornido se situase en la entrada de dicho aula y, sin poder evitarlo, chocó con él, escuchando un bajo quejido de dolor por parte de la víctima. En otras ocasiones (es decir, con más tiempo), le hubiera preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero los segundos jugaban en su contra.

-¡Lo siento! - dijo en voz alta mientras se separaba del masculino pecho y agachaba la cabeza brevemente en señal de disculpa.

Y, tan rápido como la muchacha había aparecido, desapareció, dejando solo al golpeado joven que, colocándose las negras gafas con su dedo corazón, permitió escapar un suspiro mientras murmuraba con molestia:

-Sus modales son deplorables.

* * *

 _Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo..._

La ahora relajada chica se hallaba sentada en la mesa central de la primera fila, sola, observando la moderna pizarra con atención mientras un elegante profesor escribía fórmulas matemáticas en ella. La hora había empezado hacía tan sólo unos pocos minutos que el maestro había aprovechado para avanzar escandalosamente en el temario, obteniendo como consecuencia múltiples suspiros resignados y rostros adornados por la sorpresa y la confusión. Y entretanto que unos se quejaban y otros se rendían, la aplicada adolescente elaboraba sus propios apuntes, ordenados, llamativos y repletos de diferentes colores con el objetivo de repasar de una forma más entretenida y visual todas aquellos complicados métodos de realización de operaciones que, en su opinión, no podía ser más fácil. Porque, a pesar de que su extrema belleza se situaba en un nivel muy alto, su increíble inteligencia lo superaba con creces. No por nada era la mejor de su clase, aunque también la más joven pues, cuando era apenas una niña pequeña, en su colegio, decidieron adelantarla un curso después de que los resultados de unos exámenes extraordinarios revelaran que su coeficiente intelectual se situaba muy por encima de la media.

-Muy bien, señores. Aquí tienen la solución de una derivada bastante compleja - dijo el refinado hombre tras terminar de escribir en la pizarra.- ¿Alguien puede explicarme cómo se realizaría paso a paso?

El breve comentario sólo fue contestado por el silencio y por un ruido de tela provocado al alzar una decidida mano, pidiendo el turno para hablar.

-¿Sí, señorita Hira?

La mención del femenino apellido levantó algunos jadeos molestos por parte del resto de los estudiantes que pronto fueron acallados con una mirada del matemático.

-Es muy simple. Lo único que hay que hacer es ir aplicando las distintas fórmulas de derivación, pudiendo utilizar para ello la regla de la cadena que ayer usted nos enseñó.

Murmullos imitando su voz de un forma chirriante y varios papeles voladores fueron dirigidos a la joven, quien tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cubrirse la cabeza. No era popular en la clase, las personas que se dedicaba a estudiar y pensar en el futuro, de hecho, estaban lejos de serlo.

-¡Señores! ¡Respeten a la señorita y recojan inmediatamente lo que han tirado! ¡No me puedo creer que alumnos de su curso todavía se comporten como niños de primaria! - gritó enfadado, teniendo el súbito mandato una respuesta inmediata.

Y mientras, la hermosa pelirroja había agachado la cabeza, ocultando sus ya húmedos ojos de la vista de la gente que se hallaba en ese aula. No tenía amigos, era cierto, pero guardar un poco de respeto hacia ella tampoco era pedir mucho ¿no?

Su mano derecha recorrió el camino a su lastimado pecho. Dolía, dolía mucho. Todo aquel abuso sin razón aparente la dañaba por dentro cada vez que algo como lo que acababa de suceder ocurría, provocando que su maltratado corazón se encogiese como tantas otras veces a lo largo de su corta vida lo había hecho. Una sensación desagradable nació en dicho órgano, propagándose por toda su figura como si de un mar embravecido se tratase. Y una cristalina lágrima descendió por su pálida mejilla, trazando un estrecho río que desembocaba en su pequeña barbilla y caía en la superficie de sus trabajados apuntes, emborronándolos cuando la tinta comenzó a expandirse por el fino papel.

-Señorita Hira, ¿se encuentra usted bien? - oyó la voz de su profesor a lo lejos. Le resultaba extraño, escuchaba todos los sonidos con eco, casi inentendibles. Parecía que estuviera debajo del agua, en una completa y pura armonía que no deseaba dejar escapar.- ¿Señorita?

Pero debía responder, pretender que todo iba bien, que nada de aquello le afectaba.

-Claro que sí, maestro - respondió, levantando la cabeza con una falsa sonrisa en sus suaves labios, habiendo desaparecido ya todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro.

-En ese caso, ¿podría salir a la pizarra y demostrarnos cómo se realizaría adecuadamente?

-Sería un placer, señor.

- _Sería un pacer señor. Al fin y al cabo, soy su ojito derecho. ¡Deme amor, se lo suplico!_ \- exclamó alguien de manera chirriante a su espalda, provocando un estallido de ensordecedoras risas que penetraron en sus delicados oídos e hicieron que se estremeciera, adornando la vergüenza sus hermosas facciones. ¿Es que no podía decir ni una sola palabra sin que se burlasen de ella?

-¡Silencio! ¿Les parece normal tratar así a una compañera? ¡Parecen críos, por dios! ¡Contrólense! -gritó el mayor, harto de tal carnavalada hacia una de sus alumnas preferidas y observando cómo la adolescente se levantaba poco a poco de su asiento con una expresión estoica. La ausencia de sonido había vuelto a aparecer, nadie ansiaba una de las insoportables broncas de aquel temperamental matemático. Y, en medio de aquella efímera calma, una varonil voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-Semejante falta de respeto debería ser castigada, ¿no cree usted, profesor?

Entonces sucedió. La tímida muchacha giró su rojiza cabeza, mirando hacia atrás, en dirección en la que creía, se situaba aquel estudiante. Y cuando lo encontró, sus azuladas orbes no pudieron evitar quedar hechizadas ante tanta belleza unida en un sólo hombre, impidiendo que su poseedora se viera capaz de salir del encantamiento en el que acababa de sumirse. Porque allí estaba, en el extremo derecho de la tercera fila, con los codos apoyados sobre su impoluta mesa y su barbilla descansando en las entrecruzadas y perfectas manos de las cuales era dueño. Sus lisos y brillantes cabellos azabaches caían a ambos lados de su rostro con extremada elegancia, siendo surcado el centro de su pequeña frente por un rebelde mechón que se negaba a seguir el camino de sus fieles camaradas. Sus ojos, cerrados en aquel momento, se situaban tras unas refinadas gafas de color negro, muy parecidas a las que ella misma portaba. Una fina nariz nacía en medio del masculino semblante y, más abajo, unos delgados y pálidos labios, asemejados a una delicada rosa en un mar nevado, terminaban de dar forma a su serio rostro.

 _¡Madre mía! ¡Es guapísimo! ¿Cómo no lo he podido ver antes?_

La clase había quedado en completo silencio tras el comentario del pelinegro. El ambiente se notaba tenso, era seguro que aquel chico resultaba imponente y aterrador para los alumnos que asistían a ese curso: quizás, incluso, para todo organismo viviente dentro y fuera de aquel centro de estudios.

-Mmm, tiene razón, señor Sakamaki. ¿Qué propone?

La joven frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo el maestro tomaba ideas de sanciones de un estudiante?

-¿Qué le parece dejar reluciente el instituto? Personalmente, pienso que no se trata de una sanción excesiva, pues demuestran poseer unos modales lamentables al tratar de esa forma tan poco respetuosa a una dama como ella - respondió lentamente, escuchando los sonidos de sorpresa a su alrededor. Y, en ese momento, abrió sus orbes, clavándolas en las oscuras del educador mientras terminaba su explicación con una pregunta retórica.- ¿No cree?

La pelirroja quedó petrificada, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo sin poder evitarlo y llamando así la atención del hombre que acababa de pronunciarse. Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, sintiendo ella cómo sus piernas amenazaban con dejarse vencer y provocar su caída. Esos ojos. Esos hermosos ojos color borgoña habían reactivado el anterior encantamiento, convirtiéndola en una linda figura completamente inmóvil. Eran tan profundos, tan fríos y a la vez tan cálidos. Tan expresivos. Le recordaban a una delicada copa de vino rodeada de voluminosas espigas de cristal de obsidiana. No mentía al asegurar que él era la elegancia personificada.

-¿Señorita Hira? - llegó la voz del maestro a sus oídos, sacándola de su ensoñación.

-¿S-sí? - respondió tartamudeando, perdida ante el gesto interrogativo del que la hablaba.

-Le he preguntado si se le hace correcto imponer a sus compañeros el castigo que el señor Sakamaki ha propuesto.

Bueno, eso no sería del todo malo. Al fin y al cabo, una insignificante venganza a cambio del acoso continuo hacia su persona no iba a empeorar las cosas, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez sí? De repente, una imagen de ella misma siendo golpeada a la salida del instituto se manifestó en su mente, provocando que palideciera y negara insistentemente con su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos de fuego y dibujándose en un rostro de muñeca una expresión de puro terror.

-¡NO! – creyó gritar en su pensamiento. No obstante, la breve sacudida que sufrieron los presentes y el extrañado rostro del matemático la hicieron caer en la cuenta de que aquello había sobrepasado las fronteras de su imaginación, propagándose por la clase de manera súbita.- Q-quiero decir… - intentó excusarse.- Ehhh… no es lo que parece.

El mayor frunció el ceño.

-Explíquese mejor, señorita Hira.

 _¿Y ahora qué digo?_

-Esto… es que se trata sólo de… de…

La paciencia se le estaba agotando. Podía apreciarse en sus brazos cruzados y sus labios apretados.

-¿De qué, señorita? ¿Planea tenernos toda la hora esperando por su respuesta? – resopló cansadamente.

 _¡Vamos, Hachiko! ¡Piensa, rápido!_

-De… ¿de un juego? – su voz emergió con un tono de duda no planeado, causando las risas ahogadas del resto de los estudiantes.

-Pues señorita, debería aprender a jugar de otra forma. No creo que esta situación la beneficie mucho – aconsejó el profesor mientras se daba la vuelta y removía sus ordenados papeles.- Y ahora, ¿puede usted salir a la pizarra a resolverlo?

-C-claro – afirmó la joven, avanzando hacia el gran objeto colgado en la lisa pared. Pero cuando estaba a un paso de coger la pequeña tiza que el impaciente maestro le ofrecía, un decepcionado comentario llegó a sus oídos:

-Patético.

La muchacha giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia el guapo chico que acababa de pronunciar aquella doliente palabra, observando cómo él tomaba una de sus refinadas plumas y empezaba a escribir en su limpio cuaderno. ¿Se refería a algo relacionado ella?

-Señorita Hira Hachiko: ¿Podría usted hacer el favor de dejar de mirar al señor Sakamaki Reiji y permitir que la lección continúe, por favor?

La mencionada se sobresaltó por la cercana y nada amigable pregunta, abriendo sus claros ojos de par en par y saliendo otro sorprendido jadeo de entre sus rosados labios. Sus inocentes orbes vagaron por las divertidas facciones de los alumnos frente a ella y, finalmente, se clavaron de nuevo en los borgoña del apuesto hombre que la contemplaba con la molestia y la duda plasmadas en su serio semblante. Pero el contacto visual duró apenas unas milésimas de segundo tras las cuales la hermosa mujer encaró a su descontento profesor, susurrando un bajo "Perdone", para después encaminarse a la pizarra y comenzar a dar solución a aquella sencilla derivada.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar mientras la tímida joven continuaba con su larga labor, sumida en sus pensamientos. Así que se llamaba Reiji…

 _Qué nombre más hermoso. Casi tanto como su portador_ –pensó, mostrando una sonrisa de blancas perlas al tiempo que un feliz suspiro brotaba del fondo de su pecho. Ya lo entendía. Su comportamiento le había parecido patético. Y lo había sido, lo admitía. Pero ella no deseaba ser dueña de un cuerpo magullado durante unos tediosos meses que, con fortuna y un poco de indulgencia, podrían ser capaces de reducirse a semanas. Bueno, no debía desviarse del tema principal: ese atractivo y educado hombre. ¿Cómo podía existir una criatura tan bella? No, la pregunta correcta era: ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia antes? Ese brillante cabello azabache. Esos penetrantes ojos color vino. Esos pálidos y finos labios que, estaba segura, soñaría con probar. Ahora que lo meditaba con profundidad, la apariencia que presentaba se asemejaba a la de uno de esos míticos vampiros que alguna mente privilegiada creó en un magnífico momento de lucidez. Siempre había amado a esas mágicas criaturas de la noche que habían pasado de causar un miedo atroz y numerosas muertes ficticias a provocar desmayos entre las enamoradizas adolescentes de su época. Aunque tampoco había mucho misterio detrás de eso pues, para hallar la solución a las contrarias acciones, sólo había que retroceder en el tiempo unos pocos años y comparar al terrible _Drácula_ con los atractivos jóvenes de _Twilight_. Y es que Hollywood había decidido acabar con el verdadero concepto de la manera más beneficiosa posible, hecho que la irritaba sobremanera a pesar de no ser la más adecuada para objetar. Siendo sincera consigo misma, no le importaría ni lo más mínimo ver una película con ese elegante galán de gafas actuando como el vampiro protagonista.

-Ah… - volvió a suspirar por a-saber-qué-vez en aquel día. La simple e irreal idea de que aquel hombre la apresara contra la pared mientras se aproximaba a su marfilado cuello para beber su exquisita sangre ocasionaba que su ya de por sí elevado pulso se acrecentara en mayor medida con una rapidez inhumana y sus pálidas mejillas se colorearan del intenso carmesí que las adornaba tan frecuentemente por razones semejantes a aquella. Pero ella misma detuvo la línea que su lasciva mente amenazaba con seguir cuando las imágenes comenzaron a encaminarla hacia un ordenado dormitorio con una enorme cama de matrimonio de sedosas sábanas negras y tiernos pétalos de pasionales rosas escarlata.

 _¿Qué se supone que estás pensando Hachiko? ¡Reserva esas historias para FanFiction!_ – gritó fervientemente en su cabeza. ¡No debía distraerse por chicos, aunque fueran un perfecto diamante pulido; mucho menos imaginarse en esas nada inocentes situaciones con alguien a quien acababa de conocer! ¿Desde cuándo se había convertido en una pervertida en potencia como la que estaba demostrando ser?

-Señorita Hira, ¿está usted bien? ¿Tiene fiebre? – la enérgica voz de su profesor la sobresaltó, por lo que un bote fue su inmediata respuesta a aquella extraña cuestión. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Dándose media vuelta, cruzó la confusa mirada con la del maestro, interrogándole así por la razón de su súbita preocupación.- Está completamente colorada. ¿Quiere usted ir a la enfermería? Puedo decirle a alguno de sus compañeros que la acompañe.

-¿Ah? No, muchas gracias. Me encuentro bien.

El mayor la observó con el ceño fruncido, dudando de lo que su impecable alumna le garantizaba.

-¿Está segura? – ella asintió, lo cual no logró convencerlo.- Mire, creo que es mejor que vaya a que la traten. Está demasiado roja. Señor Sakamaki, - siguió, dirigiéndose ahora al mencionado. – dado que es el único que todavía no le ha faltado al respeto, condúzcala al lugar y-

-¡No, de verdad que no hace falta! – la joven había interrumpido al matemático sin darse cuenta, moviendo los brazos con nulo control. No podría resistir permanecer con el intérprete de sus recientes fantasías sin perder la consciencia antes. – No se inquiete. Debe ser por el calor – dijo sonriendo mientras agitaba una de sus manos frente a su cara como si fuera un abanico, recibiendo un poco de aire fresco que, con suerte, le quitara el gran sonrojo que poseía. Porque realmente no se encontraba acalorada, mucho menos enferma. Lo que ocurría era que aquellos lujuriosos pensamientos habían activado la enorme vergüenza que habitaba en su interior, poniéndola de manifiesto externamente, a la vista de todos.

-Muy bien, como quiera. Ya puede sentarse.

La tímida muchacha cumplió el mandato rápidamente, bajando la cabeza para evitar la conexión de miradas con el sujeto de sus más pasionales historias.

 _Si supiera que él ha sido el que ha provocado esto en mí…_ \- sus suaves mejillas enrojecieron aún más al imaginarlo, haciéndola temer por el hecho de que alguien descubriera la verdadera razón de su intenso rubor. Lo único que esperaba era que nadie se hubiera percatado de quién era el causante.

Con cuidado y sin ocasionar mucho ruido, tomó asiento en la silla que le correspondía y cogió uno de sus bolígrafos para apuntar el proceso que había realizado en la pizarra. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Ella no había dejado ningún papel arrugado encima de la mesa: habría pedido permiso para tirarlo. Lentamente comenzó a desdoblarlo, de forma que pudiera averiguar de qué se trataba.

" _Hachiko x Reiji"_ fue lo primero que leyó.

Un tic nervioso apareció en una de sus orbes. Podía ver un boceto de una pareja con gafas besándose lujuriosamente y abundantes corazones rodeándolos: sus esperanzas hechas añicos. Estrujándolo de nuevo, cerró sus claros ojos y permitió que un cansado suspiro emergiera de su garganta.

Iba a ser un curso muy largo.

* * *

 _¡Ya es la hora!_

Nuestra protagonista volaba por los anchos pasillos de lujoso instituto, rumbo al laboratorio donde esa mañana había estado trabajando en su magia personal. La horrenda clase de matemáticas había acabado hacía ya unos pocos minutos, dando lugar a un corto recreo de apenas quince minutos que ella aprovecharía para ir a comprobar si las leyes de su preciada y amada química se habían cumplido una vez más. Podría haber esperado al final de las lecciones del día, era cierto. Pero la tensión la estaba matando, necesitaba ver en ese mismo momento el grandioso producto que, sabía, se habría formado en aquel pequeño recipiente de cristal en el que había introducido la muestra.

 _¡Corre, Hachiko, corre! ¡Cuanto antes llegues, más tiempo tendrás de observarlo!_

Y con ese pensamiento, la joven aceleró su marcha, alcanzando rápidamente el lugar en el que se extendía su perfecto paraíso soñado. Ya se encontraba frente a la puerta, respirando agitadamente y cerrando sus hermosas ventanas para ralentizar el veloz latido de su corazón. Si continuaba así, algún día moriría de un infarto. Tantas emociones fuertes no eran buenas para ella, se dijo.

 _Venga, a la cuenta de 3 entras –_ decidió en su mente tras unos segundos de descanso que no fueron suficientes para calmarla lo más mínimo. ¿Pero qué más daba? ¡Uno de sus mejores experimentos estaba al otro lado de la puerta, anhelando su atención y su cariño! – _1…_ \- agarró el desgastado pomo.- _2…_ \- comenzó a saborear su inminente victoria. Ya faltaba menos. – _y…_

La puerta se abrió de golpe…

-¡3!

… y un perplejo y conocido pelinegro se la quedó mirando como si de una loca se tratara.

-Qué falta de modales – pronunció con sequedad.

 _Tierra, trágame._

Un nuevo tic había reaparecido en su ojo. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan patética sólo cuando aquel guapo hombre se encontraba presente? ¿Es que los dioses se habían confabulado en su contra?

Una decisión impulsiva la obligó a caminar hacia detrás mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, con el objetivo de salir de allí en cuanto sus pies cruzaran la estrecha línea que la separaba de donde había venido. Aquellas penetrantes pupilas junto con su expresión seria y esos finos labios la desestabilizaban por completo.

-Y-yo… c-creo q-que m-me he… equivocado… C-con p-permiso… - tartamudeó la nerviosa chica, esquivando los oscuros ojos del atractivo galán frente a ella y moviendo los suyos propios hacia todos los lados posibles. No sabía cómo debía actuar, era la primera vez que una persona del sexo masculino la hacía vacilar de aquella vergonzosa manera y no deseaba que justamente él la catalogara como una tonta muchacha enamorada a primera vista. Tenía que irse de allí en ese mismo momento, así que, con una repentina inclinación de cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se precipitó hacia la salida, dispuesta a escapar de la bochornosa situación en la que se había metido. Sin embargo, una demandante voz provocó que sus determinados pasos se detuvieran.

-Espera.

 _No puede ser. ¿Ha hablado?_

-¿M-me lo d-dices a m-mí? – nuevo desafío para el año: aprender a controlar las emociones.

El otro resopló molesto.

-Ilusa. Por supuesto que es a ti. No creo que sea educado dirigirme a una pared cuando tengo a una persona frente a mí. Aunque tampoco creo que hubiese mucha diferencia.

Golpe bajo. Ya iban dos insultos aquel día.

-B-bueno…

El pelinegro rió levemente.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte adecuadamente. En verdad te ves patética. Te consideraba más inteligente.

La receptora del mensaje se sorprendió. ¡Ah no, por ahí sí que no pasaba! ¡Una cosa era meterse con su timidez y otra muy diferente con ese privilegiado don que poseía!

-¡No soy tonta! ¡Tú mismo lo has presenciado en clase! ¡Hasta el profesor me ha elogiado por saber resolver una derivada tan difícil como aquella! – gritó extremadamente molesta, con los puños cerrados y apretados en un gesto demasiado infantil para su edad. Ahora se iba a enterar ese-

-Yo lo único que he apreciado ha sido a una niña necia aceptando todas las faltas de respeto dirigidas a ella e incapaz de llevar a cabo una venganza tan miserable como la que yo propuse. Y si a eso le sumamos tu escasa capacidad de control de tus sentimientos y sensaciones cuando me observabas de aquella manera tan poco cortés, podría asegurar que la definición del término "tonta", como tú dices, encaja a la perfección contigo.

Un inmenso dolor nació en el femenino pecho. ¿Por qué todo el mundo tenía que ser igual con ella? ¿Es que no se merecía a nadie que la comprendiera y la quisiera así?

 _¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? ¿Por qué…?_ –Aquellas palabras, asemejadas a afilados cuchillos, se habían clavado profundamente en su malherido corazón. Ya no lo soportaba más. No quería hacerlo. No de sus compañeros, no del resto de estudiantes del instituto. No de él.

-¿Sabes? Quizás tengas razón. Tal vez sea una estúpida por permitir eso. –dijo con la tristeza impregnando su dulce voz. Y por primera vez en su vida, con decisión, levantó su mirada, enfrentándose al imponente muchacho frente a ella.- Pero lo soy más por creer que tú, de entre todas las personas, eras diferente.

Una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

La sala había quedado sumida en un tenso silencio complicado de romper mientras la frágil chica dejaba fluir los ríos que nacían en sus hermosos orbes azules y desembocaban en su estrecha barbilla. Ya le daba igual. Estaba harta de ocultarlo. De sufrir. De fingir que todo iba bien. De guardar la enorme aflicción en lo más recóndito de su interior y desmoronarse por dentro al tiempo que una falsa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus sedosos labios. Necesitaba exteriorizarlo y deshacerse del dolor de los tortuosos 17 años de abusos e insultos que habían caracterizado su existencia. Sólo así podría continuar caminando el sinuoso sendero a su brillante y deseado futuro.

El hombre la contemplaba con una expresión indiferente fija en su masculino rostro. La rosada boca femenina se curvó levemente a pesar de no transmitir alegría. Era gracioso lo inalterables que podían llegar a ser algunas personas, tan frías como un témpano de hielo al que el Sol no le surte ningún efecto. Y de verdad que las envidiaba.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me iré por donde he venido. Gracias.

La mujer volvía a encarar la puerta cuando el receptor de aquellas palabras habló.

-¿Gracias?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó él confundido.

-¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, me has desengañado antes de dañarme en mayor grado – ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-Puedo asegurarte que mi intención no era en absoluto esa.

La chica permitió que una suave risa escapara de entre sus labios.

-Aun así… Gracias.

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse pausadamente hacia el pasillo, alejándose de la amplia sala y de aquel sereno joven. Su lindo rostro estaba empapado y sabía que cualquiera que posara en ella su mirada se sorprendería de las grandes gotas saladas que sus lluviosas ventanas derramaban. Era claro que no era feliz aunque, ¿cuándo lo había estado? Sólo era capaz de recordar la soledad de su infancia y la incomprensión de su adolescencia. Ahora se iría a su casa, sin importarle sus estudios, y lloraría hasta quedar satisfe…

-Tienes potencial.

...cha.

 _¿Qué?_

-¿Perdona?

Un suspiro cansado cubrió la ausencia de sonido anterior.

-Creo habértelo dicho, no me hagas volver a hacerlo. Además, el simple hecho de pedir a una persona que repita algo que ya has oído y destaca una cualidad positiva de ti demuestra que eres una dama con un exceso grave de egocentrismo…

Silencio.

-…Voy a tener que disciplinarte minuciosamente.

 _¿Cómo?_

-No entiendo nada. ¿A qué se supone que viene todo esto? – la desconcertada muchacha clavaba sus orbes en él de nuevo mientras comenzaba a contar con sus finos dedos.- Primero afirmas que no tengo modales, después que soy tonta y patética y ahora-

-Ahh… ¿cuán obtusa puedes llegar a ser? – resopló molesto. – No esperaba que lo comprendieras, sólo informarte de lo que tengo en mente.

 _Vale, o yo soy una idiota o él no sabe lo que está diciendo. Pero…_

-¿En qué te basas para decir que tengo potencial?

-La respuesta se encuentra ante ti. Este enrevesado y correctamente realizado experimento es la prueba.

 _Un momento… ¿experimento?_

Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

 _¡Claro! ¡A eso había venido en realidad! ¿Cómo no me he percatado antes?_

-¿Lo he conseguido?

El pelinegro rodó sus ojos borgoña.

-Reitero mi opinión de que tu orgullo domina tu carácter. No voy a gastar más saliva elogiándote, fatua humana.

El extraño comentario fue pasado por alto.

-¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó la pelirroja ya sin lágrimas, corriendo al instante al lado del de cabellos azabache, quien la miraba con curiosidad y una mueca de fastidio. Era curioso como una noticia tan poco trascendente como aquella podía animarla de nuevo.

Todo era perfecto, sus cálculos no habían errado lo más mínimo. La justa cantidad de azúcar junto con un poco del corrosivo ácido había reaccionado completamente, formándose el negro y duro producto como resultado. Estaba emocionada. No era muy normal ocasionar que unos gramos de simple dulce se transformaran en carbón.

-¡Impecable! ¡Otro reto conseguido!

-Debes aprender a no hacerte oír de esa manera tan poco respetuosa cuando una persona se sitúa delante de ti – dijo seriamente el joven.

-¡Soy increíble! – pero, obviamente, el comentario fue ignorado por la delicada chica que saltaba de felicidad cerca de él.

 _Semejante vanidad…_ \- pensó el elegante hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin ser notado por la mujer. Él se encargaría de cambiar eso.

-Mañana. Al atardecer. Aquí.

La profunda voz la sacó de su fascinante mundo de colores, provocando que aterrizara en la realidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí mañana? ¿Empiezan las clases antes?

El de gafas rió con ganas. Aquella preciosidad podía llegar a ser muy buena en los estudios, si bien su infinita inocencia provocaba que no demostrase tal intelecto fuera de las aulas. Casi le daba pena, pero se había propuesto un nuevo desafío como método de entretenimiento: convertirla en una dama responsable y educada además de inteligente. Observó con una sonrisa de blancas perlas a la humana antes de colocarse sus anteojos con suma elegancia y, con un gesto severo a la vez que burlesco, anunció con confianza:

-Mañana comenzaré disciplinarte profundamente.

 _¿Y si yo no estoy de acuerdo?_

-No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

 _Pues entonces no vendré y ya está_.

-En el caso de que no aparezcas, te asignaré un castigo extremadamente riguroso y cruel.

 _¿Castigo? ¿Quién se cree que es para castigarme?_

-Sakamaki Reiji, humana.

 _¿Humana?_

-¿Acaso no perteneces a su especie?

Algo hizo tic en su cabeza.

 _Espera, espera, espera. ¿Puede leerme el pensamiento?_

-Haz el favor de no imaginar tonterías. Eso es imposible.

 _¿Entonces?_

-Es muy sencillo leerte. Al fin y al cabo, esas extrañas muecas que dibujas en tu rostro te delatan.

La vergüenza subió al semblante de la joven a la par que abría sus hermosos cielos despejados, tiñendo sus tibias mejillas un sonrojo muy intenso visible incluso a kilómetros de distancia y otorgándole una expresión infantil aún mayor cuando se tapó con sus frías manos, de modo que el atractivo galán frente a ella no pudiera contemplarla.

 _¡Deja de mirarme!_

Una pequeña carcajada resonó en la sala. ¿Eso también lo había entendido? Su rubor aumentó, asemejándose ya la chica a un jugoso y brillante tomate listo para ser devorado. Pero pronto escuchó unos pasos alejándose y destapó sus ojos, curiosa ante los inesperados sonidos que de repente cesaron. Porque ahí estaba, parado bajo el marco de la puerta del laboratorio, dándole de espalda.

-Ya lo sabes. Mañana aquí, al atardecer. No toleraré ninguna clase de impuntualidad y, si por alguna casualidad esto llega a suceder, puedo asegurarte que escarmentarás por ello – manifestó lentamente.

Y, poco después, se había marchado.

La frágil chica quedó hipnotizada observando cómo el objeto previamente abierto se cerraba, obstaculizándole la visión del refinado caminar del imperturbable pelinegro. Tenía que admitir que le había llamado la atención demasiado. Su perfectamente arreglado uniforme, su gesto formal, ese rostro tan masculino y serio con esos penetrantes orbes color vino, sus apetecibles labios, la elegancia y el atractivo que destilaba y, sobre todo, esa superioridad que reflejaba su agradable voz cuando se dirigía a ella y que, lejos de molestarla, le gustaba…

Sacudió la pelirroja cabeza con energía. Eran demasiadas cosas. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su sedosa boca. La había defendido, la había alagado por su inteligencia, había decidido cambiar su patético comportamiento… Un suspiró emergió de lo más profundo de su pecho. Quizás ese joven deseara realmente ayudarla. Quizás ese día no hubiese sido tan malo después de todo. Quizás, y sólo quizás, había experimentado por primera vez el amor a primera vista.

Con la alegría danzando en todo su cuerpo, observó de nuevo el perfecto experimento que había realizado, orgullosa del resultado. Era posible que la siguiente noche realizaran algún otro tipo de reacción parecida a aquella, aunque no tenía idea del tema sinceramente. Casi se sentía como si fuese a tener una cita. Un renovado sonrojo volvió a hacer su aparición, negándose a abandonar del todo a su poseedora. ¿Qué hacía pensando en esas cosas?

 _ **¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

¡El timbre! ¡Había olvidado por completo dónde se encontraba! ¿Y ahora cómo se iba a concentrar en las lecciones siguientes si la reencarnación del dios de la sabiduría y la belleza ocupaba sus pensamientos?

Ah no… algo más importante… ¡¿Cómo hacía para guardar eso de nuevo, correr y llegar al tercer piso en menos de cinco minutos?!

 _¡Oh no! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Si sigo así bajaré mi calificación de seguro!_

Con maestría, la ágil muchacha esquivó las múltiples sillas y mesas de la sala con el cristalino recipiente con carbón en sus manos, llegando en pocos segundos en frente del lugar donde lo había escondido aquella mañana. ¡Tenía que haber esperado al final del día lectivo para verlo! ¡Nunca debió sacarlo de allí en ese pequeño recreo del que, afortunadamente, disponía cada día! ¿Es que acaso era así de tonta, como él había afirmado? Miró el reloj de la pared. Bueno, no iba tan horriblemente mal de tiempo dentro de lo malo. Todavía podía lograr llegar a la hora establecida.

Sin embargo, el seguir parándose a pensar en cosas innecesarias no la salvaría de ganarse un retraso en su impoluto expediente. De hecho, la condenaría. ¡Y todo por su insaciable afán científico!

Pero su cabeza la informaba de que algo no cuadraba. Ese "algo" le resultaba extraño. Porque había contemplado el final del experimento cuando ya estaba sobre la mesa. Y ella era la única que, en teoría, conocía su rebuscado escondite. Entonces, ¿cómo había…?

Y, de repente, una brillante bombilla se encendió en su anteriormente confusa mente, provocando que la sorprendida chica botara levemente a la vez que gritaba:

-¡¿Pero cómo ha conseguido encontrarlo?!

Tal vez, después de todo, llegara tarde a la siguiente lección.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! (Aparece entre nubes llenas de fórmulas químicas y matemáticas(?) Ay no, por favor mátenme xD).**

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero que lo hayas disfrutado al menos un poquitín xD**

 **La verdad es que no sé si he conseguido interpretar correctamente la personalidad de Reiji xD Aquí, entre nosotros, debo confesar que es el vampiro que menos me gusta... ¡Pero no me odien (mira hacia todos lados con miedo y chocando sus dedos índices)! Por eso les pregunto: ¿Creen que me ha salido bien? Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión en los comentarios, me ayudaría mucho :)  
**

 **Y volvemos a lo mismo de siempre... ¡aclaración del OC! xD**

 **En primer lugar, su nombre es Hachiko, que significa _Hoja de sabios_. Creo que no hace falta extenderse mucho en este concepto xD La chica en cuestión es una lumbrera, demasiado inteligente para las personas de su edad. Además, ha saltado un curso, y todo debido a que es superdotada. Es cierto que la gente con esta increíble cualidad (al menos según pienso) muestra poco interés por los estudios, pues se aburren sobremanera en clase. Aun así, yo misma he conocido muchísima gente con esto y que se interesa por sacar buenas notas en el instituto. Bueno, que me voy del tema xD Es verdad que había muchos más nombres que significaban _chica inteligente, chica bendecida con la sabiduría..._ pero hay otra razón por la que lo escogí xD Como he mencionado en el capítulo, la mujer es completamente bella, parecida a una muñeca de porcelana que no se molesta por su físico. De ahí mi juego de palabras: en las plantas lo primero que sale es una pequeña hojita que crece hasta dar lugar a una hermosa flor. Sin embargo, ella todavía se encuentra lejos de ello, pero puede conseguirlo fácilmente. Lo único que tiene que hacer es creer en sí misma y florecer (qué bonito me quedó xD). Por otro lado, su apellido es Hira, que quiere decir _Fino/a, delicado/a._ Esta joven, como habréis podido comprobar, sufre bullying continuo que ella trata de superar, aunque sin resultados. Todo lo que la dicen, hacen... le duele muchísimo y la va resquebrajando poco a poco. Es demasiado frágil. Para ser sinceros, este personaje está basado en mi yo del pasado... pero bueno, que no les voy a aburrir con eso xD Esto que dije iría en el significado de delicada xD En el otro, también tiene truco (¿Qué no tiene truco en lo que yo elijo? xD). Reiji quiere convertirla en una dama, y las damas son re- _fina_ -das... Ok, vale, no tiene gracia, pero ahí está xD**

 **Ahora el físico y la personalidad. En cuanto a lo primero, la muchacha es la personificación de una preciosa muñeca, como dije antes. Tiene el pelo rizado y con tonos parecidos al que deja presenciar una lengua de fuego, unos ojos azules claros y un cuerpecito pequeño y muy bien proporcionado. Quería conseguir que su físico estuviera relacionado con su personalidad y mínimamente con Reiji. Ella es muy bajita, forma de demostrar que la gente puede subírsele a la chepa fácilmente, como hacen todos sus "amados" compañeros de clase. Lo mismo con su rostro, se le ve perfectamente que es demasiado inocente. Y su tez es de porcelana, justo como el material de las vajillas que tanto le gustan al vampiro xD En cuanto a su vestimenta, siempre va lo más cubierta que puede por dos razones fundamentales: no confía en sí misma y prefiere no mostrar demasiado por temor a lo que le dirán, a pesar del cuerpazo que tiene; y no quiere llamar la atención, prefiere pasar desapercibida aunque, de la misma forma, ocurra exactamente lo contrario. También la puse así porque sabía que a Reiji le gustaría una mujer que se respetase a sí misma, siguiese las reglas, y que fuera adecuada a los lugares que lo requieren. ¿Y las gafas? Otra cosa en común xD Hablando de la personalidad, debo destacar que, como he dicho antes, ella es sumamente tímida. Esto hace que a la joven no le agrade nada hablar más de lo necesario. También es muy delicada, frágil. La daña todo lo que la dicen, es una figura llena de grietas que cada vez extienden más, a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse así y mostrarse fuerte. También es un poco soñadora e imaginativa, ya la habéis leído pensando en este hombre y creando historias que después subir a esta página xD Eso fue un momento de lucidez mío xD Es un poco descuidada, cuando cree estar sola dice y hace lo que quiere sin imaginar que alguien pueda verla. Y, frente a todo esto, es demasiado inteligente, cosa que no se debe despreciar, al menos en este fic. ¿Y eso por qué? Muy fácil. El carácter de Reiji nunca le permitiría perder ni un solo segundo de su tiempo ayudando a una simple humana sin valor para él. Pero, ¿y si esa mujer es capaz de superarle en una cualidad que a él estima tanto? Entonces habría una posibilidad. Además, el hecho de que la chica se muestre así hace que su sangre hierva, recordándole su infeliz niñez: a nadie le importaba lo que lograra, sólo recibía soledad a cambio. Y, por último, el hombre tiene ojos xD Ella es muy guapa y Reiji no es de hielo xD Todo esto hace que él desee cambiarla y convertirla en una verdadera dama ( COFCOFdigna de élCOFCOF xD).**

 **Ahora los gustos, ya que la ropa ya la expliqué. Ambos adoran los experimentos químicos, aunque de diferente forma: él las pociones, ella las reacciones. Esto es debido a que son diferentes en algunos aspectos, aunque en otros no. También muestran preocupación por los estudios y el cultivo de la inteligencia. Pegan, díganme ustedes que no xD**

 **Y hasta ahí el resumencillo xD No sé si me dejo algo xD**

 **Y de nuevo, se abren las votaciones xD De momento hay 3 votos para Laito, 2 para Ayato y 1 para Kanato. ¡No me puedo creer que hayan quedado los trillizos para el final xD Me encanta xD Si no quieres dejar voto por review, hazlo por favor por mensaje privado. Con el nombre me basta y me sobra xD Y cualquier idea (como muchas que tiene este capítulo gracias a personas que me comentan y mi amiga y a las que agradezco profundamente) házmelo saber :)**

Laito

Ayato

Kanato

 **¡Que comiencen los juegos del hambre! ¡Digo las votaciones! xD**

 **Agradezco muchísimo los reviews, los favoritos, los follows y las visitas que recibo :) Además, ¡estoy muy emocionada! Desde que subí el capítulo de Subaru, las visitas han sido diarias :) Me hace muy feliz que a la gente le guste mi fic o, que al menos, les interese lo suficiente el título como para entrar en él :) Muchas gracias otra vez. Sin vosotros no hay inspiración, ni ganas, ni apoyo y, sin esto, no hay historias :)**

 **¡Por cierto! ¿Ya se han pasado por el canal de LoriKusadashi? Ahí os está esperando, en Youtube y Fanfiction :) ¡Y felicidades, cariño! ¡Ya casi consigues la centena! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti(?) xD**

 **También, de lo que dije en el anterior capítulo, todavía tengo dos puestos libres para la historia conformada por 6 personas: Kanato y Ayato. Si alguien está interesado, contáctame, por favor. Aquí estaré para celebrarlo xD**

 **Y ahora, de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo que, desgraciada y seguramente, llegará un poco más tarde, aunque intentaré cambiar esto :)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima actualización!**

 _ **Fallen Angel**_


End file.
